


Их было трое

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: FB-2014 works [3]
Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, road story, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгая Прогулка - не просто игра. Это стиль жизни. От участников требуется активная жизненная позиция и желание продолжать движение - всегда. Даже после смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Персе
> 
>  **Примечание:** написано на BigBang-квест для команды fandom Stephen King 2014 по заявке: "слэш по "Долгой Прогулке".

  
_– Когда-нибудь. Где-нибудь, – сказал он.  
Стивен Кинг, «Долгая Прогулка»_

_It’s a long and winding road, but if you reap the seeds you sow,_  
_You’ll see you’re really not alone._  
_Streetlight Manifesto −Three of Us_  


I.  
«Наконец-то тишина», – почему-то подумал Гэррети. Он медленно просыпался, и спросонья его иногда посещали странные мысли. Именно поэтому он радовался тишине, а не удивлялся, почему спит на чем-то жестком и бугристом и отчего ветер, обдувающий его лицо, пахнет пылью и костром.

Впрочем, тишина не продлилась долго.

\- … и тогда она сказала...

Кому принадлежал этот голос, он не мог определить, зато без труда узнал следующего говорившего.

\- Эй, Паркер, можешь орать потише? Тут люди спят вообще-то.

Макврайс? Это мог быть Макврайс?..

Макврайс, который сказал ему: «Нет, Рэй, пора отдохнуть», – и которого люди Эскадрона расстреляли прямо у него на глазах.

Гэррети застонал и лишь зажмурился еще крепче. Он не будет думать об этом. Никогда. Никогда. На его лицо, на глаза легла широкая теплая ладонь, загораживая от солнца, осторожно провела пальцами по виску. Так… странно. Джен так не делала – может быть, потому, что ни разу не видела Рэя спящим. Их отношения были очень близкими, но еще не успели пересечь _ту самую_ черту. Он надеялся, что они сделают это перед Долгой Прогулкой, но Джен, узнав о его участии, погрузилась в себя и практически не говорила, только смотрела огромными испуганными глазами и беззвучно плакала. Под конец она даже смогла обменяться с ним парой натянутых фраз, но слезы продолжали сами собой вытекать из ее глаз. Они скользили по ее лицу и падали с подбородка на шею и отглаженный воротничок платья – _кап, кап_ – снова и снова. Думать о бледной Джен с дрожащими губами и застрявшими в горле упреками не хотелось, Гэррети еще не до конца проснулся и больше всего на свете хотел вернуться в то уютное состояние не-присутствия, из которого так неосторожно выскользнул пару минут назад. Чтобы устроиться поудобней и попытаться вновь отключиться, он повернулся набок и весьма неудачно приложился носом обо что-то твердое и округлое, что совершенно точно не могло быть подушкой.

\- Черт, – ему все-таки пришлось открыть глаза.

Гребаный МакФрайс, который совсем не выглядел мертвым, с интересом смотрел на него сверху вниз, и его черные волосы на солнце отсвечивали в кобальтово-синий. Ну и странное же это было зрелище.

\- О, молодец, Паркер, мое почтение! Почему бы тебе не сходить вон туда и, нахрен, не перебудить всех там? – рявкнул Питер в сторону Колли Паркера, принявшего оскорбленный вид и прокричавшего что-то злобное в ответ. После этого Макврайс совершенно внезапно расплылся в улыбке, адресованной исключительно заспанному и плохо соображающему Гэррети: – Привет.

Рэй и забыл, что Макврайс мог так обаятельно улыбаться. И что мог при этом не выглядеть как оскаленный скелет – тоже.

\- Привет, – ответил Гэррети. Голос звучал сипло и как-то в нос. Так иногда бывает, когда того и гляди начнется простуда. Или после сна. После сна так тоже бывает.

Пауза провисла, как плохо натянутая бельевая веревка. Гэррети хотел спросить: «Ты жив?», и «Я жив?», и «Колли Паркер жив?», но это были совершенно идиотские вопросы. Казалось, нужно придумать один, единственно верный вопрос, но Гэррети так толком и не пришел в себя, чтобы правильно его сформулировать, а потому глупо молчал.

Макврайс облизал губы немного нервным движением и наконец спросил:

\- Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

\- Шея болит, – отозвался Гэррети с благодарностью, и – да, его шея действительно болела, будто позвоночник нанизали на металлический штырь.

Просто удивительно, что это были не ноги.

Гэррети кое-как сел, опираясь руками о землю (ах вот что это было, твердое и бугристое, – земля!). Только сейчас он осознал, что его голова все это время лежала на коленях у Макврайса. Гэррети покрутил шеей так и сяк – позвонки с противным хрустом встали на свое место, – и уставился на свои ноги.

Ну, они у него были.

И спортивные туфли тоже, хотя он четко помнил, как те покинули его, развалившиеся и совершенно ни на что не годные. Последнюю сотню миль он, кажется, прошел без обуви, и его носки должны были приобрести грязно-бурый цвет, потому что именно он получается, если смешать кровь с грязью, и дать этому делу запечься, превратившись в несмываемую корку. Как дерьмо, ей-богу.

\- Странно, – сказал Гэррети и, потянувшись, ощупал свои ноги. Бедра, икры, ступни.

Ноги как ноги. Совершенно ничего интересного.

И носки были белыми. Во всяком случае, та их часть, что торчала из спортивных туфель. Гэррети подтянул штанины и специально проверил.

Где-то рядом издевательски захохотали, перекрывая монотонное гудение множества голосов. 

\- Баркович? – Рэй закатил глаза.

Макврайс посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда доносился смех. Гэррети посмотрел тоже, но ничего толком не разглядел. Вокруг толпились десятки, сотни людей, большую часть которых он прежде в глаза не видел. Какие-то скучные незнакомцы, похожие друг на друга как один. Кто-то из них сидел на земле, как Макврайс, подстелив под задницу легкую куртку или развернутую газету, кто-то топтался поблизости, кто-то целенаправленно шел куда-то, и там, где таких целенаправленно идущих было много, спонтанно образовывалось что-то вроде человеческого потока. Среди этого непрекращающегося движения сложно было разглядеть кого бы то ни было, даже Барковича, а может, Гэррети попросту не хотел его замечать.

\- А, да, − Макврайс кивнул с задумчивым видом. − Кое-что никогда не меняется.

\- И что, все живы? – Гэррети уставился на него во все глаза; болезненное облегчение прокатилось по его телу спазмом, это было хорошо и почти ужасно.

Макврайс снова улыбнулся, на этот раз криво, и это куда больше походило на него-настоящего.

– Можно и так сказать, наверно. Или мы все умерли и попали в чертову задницу… Да, так, пожалуй, будет точнее.

Гэррети положил ладони на колени и полубессознательным жестом их огладил. Суставы не болели. Ничего не болело.

− И я умер?

Макврайс передернул плечами, и это совершенно точно означало не «не знаю». Скорее, это было самое неловкое «да» в истории.

Рэй Гэррети совсем не хотел умирать. Он, конечно, изъявил желание участвовать в Долгой Прогулке, но вовсе не для того, чтобы закончить свою жизнь как-то драматично – или не очень, история показала, что смерть на этой дьявольской дороге не может быть драматичной, или героической, или сколько-нибудь возвышенной и романтичной, она отвратительна и скучна, как вздувшийся на солнце труп ежа, которого переехал грузовик, − а для того, чтобы придать всему этому какой-то смысл. И вот – пожалуйте! – он отменно прогулялся, а смысла в происходящем не прибавилось. Скорее даже наоборот.

− Но я хотя бы победил? – зачем-то спросил Гэррети. По большому счету ему было плевать, победил он или нет. Просто интересно. – Наверно, нет. Стеббинс меня сделал. Хотя я видел, как он… как его…

Макврайс воздел указательный палец к небу, требуя тишины, и весомо сказал:

− О да, ты победил, Рэй. _Гэррети, номер 47, давай-давай! Ты из Мэна, не забывай!_ – пропел он так фальшиво, что его жалкое выступление можно было счесть за издевку, и тут же расплылся в улыбке абсолютного триумфатора, будто это он победил в Долгой Прогулке. Гэррети нахмурился недоуменно, но тут же вспомнил – этот глупый слоган был написан на плакате той девчонки в самом начале Пути, которую он, поддавшись неясному и странному порыву, поцеловал взасос. Или она его поцеловала. У Гэррети тогда встало, так что подробностей он особо не запомнил.

− Победил и умер? – мысль о смерти все еще не давала Гэррети покоя. Даже если эта смерть уже случилась… как-то это было чудно. Непривычно. Обычно смерть − это то, что ты всегда держишь в голове, но как-то… на расстоянии. Как дело, которым нужно будет заняться когда-нибудь, в довольно отдаленном будущем. Как мысли о покупке рождественских подарков перед Пасхой. А потом вдруг раз – и умер. Как-то незаметно, между делом. Рождество наступило, а подарки не понадобились. И ничего не изменилось, ничего особенно кошмарного не произошло, мир не сошел со своей оси, а Гэррети не превратился в жуткое неупокоенное нечто, бродящее по растрескавшемуся асфальту на линии своего впечатляющего финиша – вот в чем гнездился весь ужас.

− Я же говорил, что это все вранье, − напомнил Макврайс. Голос его был извиняющимся, как будто от его слов действительно что-то зависело. – Никаких победителей, никакого приза…

− Последнего отведут в какой-нибудь сарай и там пристрелят, − договорил за него Гэррети, удивившись своей неожиданно острой памяти. Хотя, возможно, он запомнил эту фразу только потому, что Макврайс ужасно разозлил его тогда своим пессимизмом. Даже если Гэррети и знал где-то в глубине души, что он прав. – Возможно, прямо сейчас мое тело валяется в каком-нибудь сарае…

− И на твои открытые остекленевшие глаза садятся мухи, − рядом вдруг нарисовался Стеббинс. Он снова что-то жевал, а его красные штаны были обильно припорошены пылью, и их яркий цвет уже не так бил по глазам. – Да-да, с возвращением, почетный сорок седьмой! – он шлепнул не слишком чистой ладонью по плечу Гэррети и приземлился рядом, сложив ноги по-турецки. – Ну-ка, расскажи братцам-неудачникам, какова на вкус победа…

Макврайс драматично закатил глаза и даже приоткрыл рот – Стеббинс его раздражал. 

− Что ты ешь? – спросил зачем-то Гэррети, пока Питер не отпустил очередной едкий комментарий и, чего доброго, не пополнил свою коллекцию шрамов.

Стеббинс на мгновенье перестал жевать и даже отодвинул то, что ел, ото рта, вытянув руки, словно бы хотел изучить это получше. Из промасленной бумаги, которую он сжимал, торчало что-то зеленое, похожее на пожухлые листья салата в соусе «Ранч».

− Шэндвич, − постановил Стеббинс после проверки, не потрудившись предварительно проглотить то, что откусил.

Макврайс скривился.

− И где ты его взял? – Гэррети на самом деле было интересно это узнать – вокруг себя он видел только бесконечное людское море, кучу ног, кучу рук, кучу голов, и совсем ничего, похожего на место, где выдают еду.

− Там, − Стеббинс махнул как-то неопределенно. – Это только кажется, что здесь эта толпа и ничего кроме, на самом деле тут полно всего.

− М-м-м, − протянул Гэррети, закусив нижнюю губу. – А где мы вообще?

Его вопросительный взгляд обратился сначала к Макврайсу, затем к Стеббинсу. Оба выглядели как заговорщики, хотя за все это время не обменялись ни одним многозначительным взглядом.

− Что, по-вашему, бывает после смерти? – вопросил Стеббинс, явно кого-то пародируя. – Сегодня у нас в гостях Питер Макврайс, номер шестьдесят один и полный и абсолютный говнюк. Давайте же узнаем его уважаемое мнение! Питер, скажите, что ждало нас всех после того, как нам – каждому из нас, − прописали пропуск?

Макврайс изогнул одну бровь и прищурился, посмотрев на Стеббинса против солнца.

− Дерьмо.

− Именно! Питер, вы как никогда правы, несмотря на то, что вы – совершеннейший осел!

− Спасибо, Стеббинс, ты тоже ничего, − ухмыльнулся Питер (Гэррети показалось это настолько пошлым, что кончики его ушей покраснели) и показал тому средний палец. – А, нет, я пошутил.

− Можешь не заигрывать со мной, здесь тебе ничто не светит, − Стеббинс с довольным видом затолкал в рот остатки сэндвича. – Я берегу себя для какой-нибудь Лолы из Портсмута, которая зажигает у шеста с четырнадцати и уже трижды лечилась от гонореи, − после этого он скомкал промасленную бумажную обертку и швырнул ее через плечо. Та попала в спину кому-то, стоявшему неподалеку, − послышался возмущенный возглас и клятвенные заверения затолкать _эту мерзость_ в чью-то тупую задницу. – Упс.

Макврайс молча приподнял брови, как бы удивляясь, что же Стеббинс за идиот такой. Тот на это плевать хотел.

− И все эти люди тоже мертвы… − задумчиво проговорил Гэррети. – Тут такая давка.

− Думаю, они все ждут, когда их куда-нибудь распределят, − пожал плечами Стеббинс. – Тут по периметру проволочный забор с колючей проволокой и военные. Не Эскадрон, но типа того. Следят, чтобы никто не свалил. За ограждением, вон там, в отдалении, стоят автобусы. Отбывают каждые двадцать минут. К ним можно добраться через ворота, их шесть, охраняются, как резиденция Майора, если не лучше. Перед воротами всех делят на группы, но как-то странно. Разведал это, пока ты тут дрых, − он посмотрел на Гэррети.

Рэю стало неловко.

− А есть что-нибудь по существу? – спросил Макврайс.

− Нам полагается что-то типа сухого пайка, его можно взять вон там, − Стеббинс кивнул в сторону невысокого холма, на котором концентрация народа просто зашкаливала. – А еще должны раздать наборы первой необходимости или что-то вроде. Не знаю, что это, выглядит, как армейские рюкзаки из зеленого брезента, а внутри что-то бренчит. Видел, как другим такие дают перед распределением.

− Надеюсь, там будут сигареты, − поделился Макврайс тоном, который с натяжкой можно было назвать мечтательным, и запрокинул голову, глядя в небо.

− Помолись, чтобы там была зажигалка.

− Спички тоже сойдут.

− Тогда молись, чтобы там были спички.

Они все ненадолго замолчали, наблюдая за бесконечным перемещением людей вокруг. Пустые, усталые лица сменяли друг друга, сотни глаз невыразительно смотрели перед собой. Слышалась незнакомая речь и, изредка, смешки, похожие на кашель. Солнце палило изо всех сил, земля была почти горячей. В носу чесалось от пыли.

− Видели наших? – наконец полюбопытствовал Стеббинс.

Гэррети помотал головой. Макврайс сложил губы трубочкой.

Откуда-то сбоку послышались звуки потасовки. Очевидно, кого-то били ногами – он надрывно, на самой высокой ноте, визжал, слов было почти не разобрать.

− О, Рэнк добрался до Барковича, − предположил Питер равнодушно.

− Похоже на то, − Стеббинс сорвал засохшую травинку и засунул ее в угол рта. – Вот оно – искупление. Не гадь там, где ешь, и все такое…

− Я думал, это выражение обозначает что-то другое, − заметил Гэррети и поднялся на ноги. Подвигался, чтобы хоть немного себя растрясти. С момента пробуждения он чувствовал себя вялым и совершенно вымотанным. – Может, нам сходить за сухим пайком?

− Сходите, − безмятежно отозвался Стеббинс, отставляя руки назад и перенося вес тела на них. – А я посижу тут, помедитирую… подумаю о голой Лоле из Портсмута.

Если это было иносказанием, то каким-то уж очень явным. У Гэррети отвисла челюсть.

− Прямо тут, посреди… э-э-э… поля?

− А чего мне стесняться? – Стеббинс был непоколебим. – Шагайте, дети мои, и будьте паиньками, пока папочка Стеббинс тут предается отдохновению.

Макврайс рывком поднялся и двинулся сквозь толпу с уверенностью ледокола. Гэррети пришлось поспешить, чтобы не упустить его из виду.

− Стеббинс совсем поехал крышей, − сказал Питер, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние.

− Скорее, наоборот, − Гэррети вспомнил, какие разговоры пошли, когда мозг Стеббинса начал плавиться от усталости и отчаяния, и его передернуло. О нет, все эти глупые подколки и провокации в миллион раз лучше задушевных бесед о механических кроликах. – Он пришел в себя.

− Хм. Занятный тип.

− Его отец – Майор.

− Не повезло парню, − отозвался Макврайс без особого сочувствия. – Зато понятно, в кого он такой долбанутый.

− Надеюсь, Майор остался там… в другой жизни.

− А что ему будет? Это же не он отмотал триста миль по дороге из желтого кирпича, прежде чем схлопотать веселый свинцовый пропуск на частную вечеринку. Сидит себе в бункере, жрет скотч, скалит зубы, − каждое слово, сорвавшееся с языка Макврайса, было похоже на вязкий черный ком ненависти. – Долгая Прогулка завершена, все сто участников подохли, такое надо отметить… Нет, здесь его нет.

Гэррети приоткрыл рот, намереваясь ответить на это, но Питер опередил его:

− Но из-за этого нам не стоит быть слишком уж радужными… − он хрипло хихикнул. – Скорее даже нам стоит стать мрачными. Об Эскадроне мы знали все, а что это за ребята, − Макврайс кивнул в сторону военных, которые проталкивались среди усталых и грязных людей, ожидающих распределения, − нам еще предстоит узнать. Но доверия они как-то не вызывают.

− Это из-за формы, − поморщился Гэррети.

Макврайс посмотрел на него с усмешкой. Шрам на его лице белел, как отпечаток случайно упавшей травинки на забытой под солнцем фотобумаге. Должно быть, дело было в загаре.

− Да. Или из-за их мерзких рож. Смотрят не на тебя, а сквозь.

− Точно как солдаты Эскадрона, − аккуратно вставил Гэррети.

− Одна сатана, − фыркнул Питер.

Они наконец добрались до наскоро собранных палаток, в которых раздавали сухие пайки, и разговор заглох сам собой. К продовольственным палаткам стянулась как минимум треть всех запертых на поле; было душно, и кто-то постоянно задевал Гэррети локтями. Чем дальше они с Макврайсом пробирались в толпе, тем сильнее Рэй терялся, и скоро уже едва ли мог разобрать, с какой стороны они пришли и куда направлялись.

В конце концов, основательно потолкавшись среди других покрытых пылью и потом желающих поесть, они добыли себе пайки (военные занесли их данные в список и выдали каждому по картонной коробке, пахнувшей несвежим маслом) и выбрались на менее оживленный участок поля.

− С ума сойти, − выдохнул Гэррети.

Макврайс покосился на него, но промолчал.

Мимо, поднимая пыль, прошла колонна, возглавляемая парой военных. Гражданские, следовавшие за людьми в форме, не выглядели обреченно – скорее, даже наоборот, у всех было приподнятое настроение. Они переговаривались между собой и непринужденно улыбались.

− Придурки, − прокомментировал Макврайс вполголоса и открыл свою коробку с пайком. – О, смотри-ка, даже жвачку положили. Заботятся, чтобы я, подохнув, не заработал кариес.

− Стандартная комплектация? – предположил Гэррети. – Военным выдают жевательную резинку?

Питер пожал плечами.

− Им теперь даже пиццу дают. Порционно. И бобы с чили. И арахисовое масло в упаковках на один раз.

− А вот шоколад у них, говорят, полная дрянь, − блеснул познаниями Рэй.

− Зато не тает, − усмехнулся Макврайс, достал из пайка брата-близнеца того сэндвича, что не так давно уничтожил Стеббинс, и брезгливо его обнюхал. – Разве сухой паек называется так не потому, что в нем должно быть все _сухое_?

− Это альтернативный паек, − улыбнулся Гэррети. – Альтернативный паек в альтернативном мире.

Макврайс повернулся к нему. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, и Гэррети отчего-то стало не по себе.

− О, Рэй… − сказал Питер тихо, его голос будто вибрировал.

Гэррети вздрогнул и заозирался, выискивая что-нибудь нейтральное, что можно было бы безболезненно обсудить. Ему _нужно_ было что-то глупое, неопасное, самая дурацкая, лежащая на поверхности тема… Каждый раз, когда в Макврайсе будто проворачивался механизм, и проступала его темная сторона ( _темная? почему темная? в этом его предложении подрочить не было ничего темного, кроме безнадеги_ ), он выдавал что-то неуместное, а после хлопал Гэррети по плечу, словно это могло бы сойти за извинение. Нужно было вывести беседу на новый виток до того, как его переклинит в очередной раз.

Рядом прошел мужчина, на плечах которого сидела маленькая девочка в розовом платье. Отец и дочь. Заметив отчаянное внимание Гэррети (тот готов был смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Макврайса, в котором, казалось, снова вызревало что-то неправильное и безумное), девочка помахала ему ручонкой, испачканной в шоколаде. Как во сне Рэй поднял руку и вяло махнул в ответ.

− Распробовал внимание общественности? – хмыкнул Питер. Удивительно, но он больше не выглядел пугающим и опасным, и просто ел многострадальный сэндвич, строя при этом жуткие гримасы.

− Этот альтернативный сэндвич настолько плох?

− Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

− А ты – на мой.

Они ненадолго замолчали. Гэррети тоже распечатал свой паек. Галеты в пачке раскрошились, в остальном все оказалось вполне сносно. Ах да, сэндвич был ужасен. 

− Интересно, куда всех увозят? – спросил Рэй, когда молчание начало его слегка тяготить, и протер рот одной из двух салфеток, валявшихся на дне коробки.

− Кто знает, − Макврайс даже не задумался над ответом, но голос его звучал мрачно. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, вряд ли мы попадем к апостолу Петру с большим ключом от рая… Впрочем, мне все равно. Лишь бы не домой. И не на пижамную фабрику.

− Там было очень плохо? – спросил Гэррети, хотя и так прекрасно знал, как мучительно Питеру было там работать.

Макврайс хмыкнул с веселой злостью.

− На дверце средней кабинки в мужском туалете на третьем этаже написали дерьмом «Люблю попку Фрэнки» и пририсовали сердечко. Сам подумай, как там было.

Пока Гэррети переваривал услышанное, попутно стараясь переключить свое воображение на что-нибудь другое и не представлять себе дверцу средней кабинки, Макврайс немного отошел и, коротко хохотнув, шлепнул его по плечу ладонью, как он это любил.

− Не бери в голову, Рэй. Мне там не нравилось… Было тяжело, муторно, но это можно было выдержать. В конце концов, бывало и хуже. Просто вся эта история с Присциллой… Не знаю. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, понимаешь? Как все те люди, которые живут с этим своим _одним единственным_ человеком до конца своих дней. Но это же я… как-то у меня не получается, как у всех. Вот такой я хреновый человек.

Из-за резкой смены настроения Питера Гэррети стало не по себе. Нужно было как-то утешить его, дать ему понять, что все в порядке, и нехорошие вещи просто случаются, но Гэррети не мог подобрать подходящие слова. Поколебавшись пару мгновений и так и не придумав ничего достойного, он решил действовать наобум, и, сглотнув насухо, проговорил:

− Это… нормально. Ну, хотеть быть вместе навсегда. Я тоже хотел всегда быть с Джен.

− Пожениться, завести детей, − продолжил за него Макврайс насмешливым тоном.

Гэррети моргнул.

− Да, я же говорил тебе. Тогда, на Пути.

− Я помню. Про собаку и мистера и миссис Норман-Нормал. Помню. Но скажи мне вот что, Рэй – зачем же ты тогда решил участвовать в Долгой Прогулке?

Снова этот вопрос. Он был кошмарен. Гэррети думал, что больше никогда не услышит его – не тогда, когда Долгая Прогулка закончится, когда _все_ закончится, − но он будто преследовал его сквозь время и пространство, сквозь бытие и небытие.

_Зачем, Рэй?.._

Гэррети не знал. Он знал, почему победил в Долгой Прогулке, знал, почему шел все те долгие пять дней, но понятия не имел, зачем согласился на это, зачем подал заявку на участие, а потом явился в назначенный день и час к месту проведения того, что следовало бы назвать Ежегодной Весенней Бойней. Не так благозвучно, как Долгая Прогулка, зато по существу.

− Я… не знаю, − Гэррети с трудом вытолкнул слова из себя. – Не знаю. Я просто взял и… всех здорово расстроил. Наверное, я тоже хреновый человек.

Макврайс склонил голову и покачал ей, прикрыв глаза. Его тонкие губы растягивала странноватая улыбка, в которой было столько же горечи, сколько в море – соли.

− Глупости, Рэй. Ты же не пытался убить себя чужими руками, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться к семье и своей девушке. Не слишком хорошо все продумал, может быть, − но и все на этом. Так бывает. Мы все иногда совершаем странные поступки.

Вот уж точно, подумал Гэррети, Макврайс просто мастер странных поступков. Подумал, но ничего не сказал.

− О, а вот и вы, − к ним прибрел Стеббинс, следом за которым тащился Бейкер. Увидев Макврайса и Гэррети, Артур улыбнулся своей мягкой, немного ленивой улыбкой типичного южанина и приветственно помахал. – Там раздают зеленые рюкзаки… ха, то есть наборы первой необходимости. Подумал, вам будет интересно узнать.

− Значит, скоро нас тоже отправят на распределение? – сердце Гэррети чуть не выскочило из груди. Было страшно интересно узнать, что же случится после того, как его выпустят из охраняемых ворот и посадят в один из автобусов.

− Вполне возможно, − воодушевленный Стеббинс выглядел диковато. – Голая Лола, жди меня!

Бейкер разразился негромким добродушным смехом. Макврайс прищурился, отчего его шрам, натянувшись, превратился в странный зигзаг:

− Спасибо, папочка.

− Обращайся, сын мой, − Стеббинс взмахнул в руками в исполненном пафоса жесте. – Или можешь подкинуть мне пару сигарет в благодарность.

− Как только, так сразу, − пообещал Питер.

− И что вы только находите в курении? – удивился Гэррети. Ему всегда казалось, что это довольно мерзкое занятие, но даже он не мог не признать – парни с сигаретами выглядели на порядок круче. Правда, у них еще бывал желтый налет на зубах, и изо рта несло, как из мусорного бачка.

− Успокаивает, − Макврайс криво усмехнулся.

− Дашь мне попробовать? – зачем-то спросил Гэррети, хотя только что был полностью уверен, что никогда не будет этого делать. Его отец курил – после работы, после вечерней чашки кофе и, разумеется, после того, как хорошенько наберется. Он приходил домой, распространяя терпкий, раздражающий запах алкоголя и дешевых сигарет и нес заплетающимся языком разные вещи. Иногда странные, все чаще – пугающие. Потом его забрали среди ночи, и пугаться стало нечего. Долгое время маленькому Рэю снились тяжелые удары в дверь среди ночи и пьяные возгласы, он думал: «Отец, это отец», − и просыпался. Вокруг царила тишина. Никто не пытался высадить входную дверь ногами в добротных кожаных ботинках, взятых на заводе, никто не выкрикивал ругательства и не орал: «Эскадрон, мать вашу, блядские сволочи, чтоб вы сдохли!..» Гэррети слушал тишину и часто дышал, захлебываясь воздухом и совершенно невозможным облегчением, еще примерно пять минут, а потом ему становилось грустно. Он любил отца. Порой его очень не хватало. А потом маленький Рэй засыпал.

− Нет, − отрезал Макврайс. – Не стоит тебе этого делать, Рэй.

Гэррети лишь пожал плечами – может, так, а может и нет, − хотя отказ Питера его порядком уязвил. Но ему не слишком-то и хотелось курить. Разве что за компанию с остальными.

− Пошлите, а то все брезентовые рюкзаки расхватают, − напомнил Бейкер, и они пошли.

Рюкзаков, действительно, осталось не очень-то много, но им хватило. Прежде чем выдать их, военные спрашивали каждого, как его зовут и откуда он, будто это действительно имело значение в посмертии.

− Все ведут учет, − невесело заметил Макврайс. – Даже эти, − тут он влез в свой рюкзак и издал победный возглас. – Есть! Сигареты, зажигалка, деньги…

Гэррети поддернул крепление и растянул горловину рюкзака. Он ожидал увидеть внутри что-то невообразимое и приятное, но дела обстояли довольно прозаично. Спички, моток бечевки, проблесковый маячок, мультиинструмент, зубная щетка, синяя шариковая ручка, бутылка воды, упаковка круглых леденцов, несколько банкнот, сложенных вчетверо, и пачка «Кэмел». Ее Гэррети тут же вытащил и молча протянул Макврайсу. Тот забрал сигареты, благодарно улыбнувшись, и сунул в карман.

Стеббинс восторженно присвистнул. Гэррети решил было, что так он отреагировал на акт добровольного отказа Рэя от курения, ныне и присно, и даже дернулся от неожиданности и секундного смущения, но, как выяснилось, все внимание Стеббинса было приковано к собственному рюкзаку. Из того, что содержимое его «набора первой необходимости» совершенно не впечатляло, Гэррети сделал вывод, что набор предметов в брезентовых рюкзаках был различным.

− Презервативы, − известил о причине своей радости Стеббинс, заметив всеобщее внимание.

− И какая от них польза, когда рядом – ни одной девчонки? – грустно осведомился Бейкер. С этим его смешным произношением что угодно звучало, будто он декламирует стихи.

− Эй, вокруг полно цыпочек! – воскликнул Стеббинс, и мимо, будто живая иллюстрация его слов, проплыли, неторопливо покачивая округлыми бедрами, блондинка с простоватым лицом и брюнетка с острыми, сухими чертами. – Вот, например!

Бейкер комично вытаращился на девушек и неотрывно смотрел на них до тех пор, пока те не исчезли в толпе.

− Они нас даже не замечают… − разочарованно протянул он.

Стеббинс фыркнул.

− Больно надо. Все равно мое латексное сокровище не для них. Приберегу его для кого-нибудь особенного. Моя детка будет просто огонь.

− Проследи за тем, чтобы она тебя не подожгла, − невесело ухмыльнулся Макврайс и пробежал кончиками пальцев по шраму на щеке, словно проверял, на месте ли тот.

− О, не волнуйся, мой дорогой, я запасусь льдом и водяными пистолетами. И холодным пивом. Пиво – это хорошо.

Бейкер посмотрел на Стеббинса скептически, но свои мысли озвучивать не стал.

− Презервативы… − задумчиво проговорил Макврайс. Его глаза, сосредоточенно смотревшие вдаль, стали еще темнее. – Презервативы – вот что хорошо.

− Да, но и пиво тоже, − Стеббинс выдал что-то похожее на обворожительную улыбку, которая могла бы напугать любого неподготовленного. – Если оно холодное.

− Думаю, все зависит от ситуации, − вставил Гэррети, ощущая некоторую неловкость. Ему не особенно нравились обсуждаемые темы – в основном, потому, что его личный опыт практически исключал употребление алкоголя, а презервативы ему довелось держать в руках всего дважды в жизни. Первый раз случился еще в детстве, когда Рэй нашел их в родительских вещах и использовал для изготовления водяных бомб на пару с Джонни, мальчишкой из семнадцатого дома по Брук-стрит. Второй − перед Долгой Прогулкой, когда Гэррети, весь дерганный и бледный, кое-как раздобыл их в аптеке, надеясь на _особенную_ ночь с Джен, и засунул в самый низ ящика с бельем. Если задуматься, Рэй был довольно жалок.

− Ну-ка, ну-ка, − Стеббинс оскалился в предвкушении, − сам Рэймонд Мария…

− Это не мое второе имя! – выпалил Гэррети, который всю свою достаточно непродолжительную жизнь был Рэймондом Девисом.

− … Гэррети, гордость штата Мэн и новый победитель Долгой Прогулки, жаждет поделиться с нами подробностями своей интимной жизни!

Гэррети почувствовал, что его лицо пылает. Макврайс рядом будто окаменел. Даже одежда не скрывала того, как разом напряглись его мышцы, будто у питчера перед броском. Это было впечатляющее и немного жуткое зрелище. Гэррети вдруг вспомнил свои мысли во время первой встречи с Макврайсом на стоянке, еще до начала Долгой Прогулки. Как же давно это было! Казалось, что они познакомились вечность назад, а ведь прошло всего пять дней. Впервые увидев Питера, Рэй подумал о том, как потрясающе натренирован этот парень, и – о черт! – это действительно было так.

− Ничего я тебе не скажу, − заявил Гэррети не слишком уверено. Внезапно всплывшие воспоминания немного сбили в нем градус возмущения, и его больше не волновали дурацкие подначки Стеббинса.

− Ну, в прошлый раз мы уже практически выяснили, что ты – девственник, и так как у тебя была девушка, с которой ты так и не решился сделать _хэй-хо_ , можно заключить, что, скорее всего, ты тяготеешь к…

− Сте-еббинс, − прорычал Макврайс.

− О, второе предупреждение! – Стеббинс изобразил притворный ужас. – Может быть, нам стоит поговорить о тебе? Немного психоанализа еще никому не повредило…

Договорить ему не дали – внезапно появившийся военный с громкоговорителем объявил: «Сектору H-6 – приготовиться к транспортировке».

− Есть, сэр, − прошептал Макврайс.

− Мы – сектор H-6? – обеспокоился Бейкер.

− Если он тут орет, значит, это мы, − заключил Стеббинс.

Подошел еще один парень в форме, подал знак следовать за ним. Гэррети закинул рюкзак на плечо и пошел.

− Просто удивительно, как, в сущности, аморфны люди, − справа от него оказался Стеббинс, который, промолчав практически половину Долгой Прогулки, теперь не желал затыкаться. – Приходит кто-то в костюме цвета хаки, блистая нашивками, командует, чтобы все подняли задницы и шли за ним – и что? Все дружно поднимают задницу и идут. Все. Даже мы. И ни один не скажет «нет». Никто не спросит, куда нас ведут…

Гэррети сам думал о том же, и то, как слова Стеббинса совпали с его мыслительным процессом, здорово его напугало. Словно этот костлявый блондин в красных штанах читал мысли или что-то вроде. Гэррети повернул голову, намереваясь обратиться к Макврайсу, но того рядом не оказалось. Рэй был на сто процентов уверен, что Питер идет слева, и его неожиданное отсутствие порядком смущало. Бейкера поблизости тоже не обнаружилось, но он не слишком-то интересовал Гэррети.

− Эй, Стеббинс, ты не видел Макврайса?

Стеббинс огляделся по сторонам.

− Нет.

− Его нигде нет.

− Я уж вижу. Не паникуй, может, ты просто не замечаешь его в этом столпотворении. Сейчас выйдем отсюда, и…

Гэррети прибавил шагу, буравя тяжелым взглядом спину идущим впереди военным. Стеббинс держался рядом, словно на самом деле был его чертовым ангелом-хранителем, и Рэй благодарил бога, что до сих пор не остался совершенно один. Люди. Толпа. _Лицо Толпы_ – словно огромный раззявленный рот чего-то, что давно умерло и разлагается, опарыши, бесконечное тупое шевеление, пожирание гнилого мяса… Гэррети затошнило, и он решил, что это от духоты и обилия немытых тел в пропотевшей одежде, обступивших его со всех сторон.

− Думаю, у меня солнечный удар, − предупредил он Стеббинса.

− Если вздумаешь упасть в обморок, тебя затопчут, − отозвался тот с деланным равнодушием. – Твой дружок вздрючит меня, если я позволю тебе так по-идиотски сдохнуть… снова.

− Он мне не дружок, − попытался отстоять свою честь Гэррети, но новый приступ тошноты заставил его замолчать.

− Да нет, он самый, − насмешливые слова Стеббинса плохо сочетались с его серьезным, почти угрюмым лицом.

Колонна, в которой они шли, добралась до ворот, преодолела пост охраны и вытекла наружу, рассредоточившись. Гэррети прикрыл глаза рукой, как козырьком, и осмотрелся. Впереди было поле. Огромное. Бескрайнее. Практически такое же, как по ту сторону забора: та же бугристая, растрескавшаяся от жара земля, та же редкая сухая растительность, та же пыль в воздухе, от которой свербит носу и хочется кашлять, но на этот раз – никаких ограничений. Поле тянулось до самого горизонта. Невдалеке от ворот проходила дорога, покрытая плохим асфальтом. Покрытие так и пестрело заплатками, а в нескольких местах оно вздулось так, будто из-под земли пытался пролезть гигантский червь. У дороги стояли в ряд несколько автобусов, их обступили пара десятков военных. Заметив вновь прибывших, те закричали: «Построиться, построиться!», − и бросились делить людей на группы. «Совсем как перед Долгой Прогулкой», − отметил Рэй без особенного интереса. Все его мысли были заняты тем, куда делся Макврайс.

Три автобуса один за другим покинули место стоянки, медленно развернулись и подъехали к самым воротам. Люди кинулись к ним, военные попытались их сдержать. Гэррети никуда не бросился, и Стеббинс тоже. Мимо пробежало не меньше десятка мужчин и женщин с искаженными лицами, кто-то из них даже смог заскочить в один из автобусов, и тут все словно взбесились. Подчиняясь непроизнесенной команде, люди так и повалили на посадку; это больше смахивало на штурм. Человеческое течение подхватило Гэррети, сдавило в своих тисках, сплющило между чужими спинами и грудными клетками и поволокло за собой. Рэй пытался сопротивляться, но было поздно. Если бы он не двигался вместе со всеми, его раздавило.

− Стеббинс, ты тут? – прокричал он, что было мочи, и почувствовал, как чья-то сухая, жилистая рука впилась в его руку повыше запястья.

− Здесь я, − с усилием проскрежетал Стеббинс, и Гэррети вздохнул с облегчением. Он был не один.

− Макврайса тут нет, − проговорил он одними губами.

Стеббинс молчал с минуту, выгнув шею и обшаривая взглядом место посадки, а когда их с Рэем уже почти доволокло до гостеприимно открытых дверей автобуса, прошептал:

− Что за черт?.. Вон он.

− Где? – Гэррети тоже повернулся, насколько мог в такой давке. Его толкнули в спину, и он чуть не упал.

− Вон, там. У соседнего автобуса, − Стеббинс вцепился в его руку с такой силой, будто намеревался ее оторвать.

− Ох, дерьмо, − теперь Гэррети тоже мог видеть черноволосого парня в одежде, как у Макврайса, и он был так беспощадно далеко. Рэй дернулся в его сторону, но Стеббинс удержал его:

− Найдем его потом.

− Нет.

− Не дури.

− Я его не оставлю.

− Нас точно затопчут, − вздохнул Стеббинс, но Гэррети знал, что победил. Дело оставалось за малым – выбраться из самого сердца одной обезумевшей толпы и влиться в другую.

Они распихивали людей, изо всех сил работая локтями, пока наконец не выбрались на воздух. Военные начали оттеснять от автобусов тех, кто не поместился – свободное место внутри салонов стремительно заканчивалось, и скоро там грозила образоваться давка. Гэррети волной захлестнула паника. «Мы останемся тут, точно останемся», − промелькнуло в голове, и его затошнило с новой силой – на этот раз от страха и неотвратимости. Однако больше его угнетало не то, что им придется ждать под палящим солнцем нового автобуса, а то, что Макврайс уедет куда-то в новую жизнь без него, и они больше никогда, _никогда_ не встретятся. Было в этом что-то неправильное. Что-то несправедливое.

И Гэррети побежал. Стеббинс соображал быстро, поэтому рванул следом. Уже спустя минуту они оказались у соседнего автобуса, мокрые и задыхающиеся, и Рэй было подумал: « _Получилось_ », − но нет, автобус на самом деле был целиком, под завязку, заполнен. Самые неудачливые висели на подножке, ожидая, когда же двери закроются.

Гэррети разинул рот то ли чтобы застонать, то ли чтобы выдать порцию ругательств (он и сам не мог решить, чего хочет больше), когда почувствовал что-то вроде головокружения и ощущения невесомости. Лямки рюкзака больно врезались под мышки, и только тут Рэй понял – Стеббинс просто приподнял его за рюкзак и запихнул в автобус, после чего залез сам. Двери из стекла и металла сомкнулись за его спиной с тихим шлепком.

− Ффух, успели, − Гэррети наконец выдохнул. Пот заливал глаза – внутри автобуса было в три раза жарче, чем снаружи, и совсем нечем дышать.

− Успели, − эхом отозвался Стеббинс где-то за его спиной и хмыкнул невесело. Его голос звучал глухо, как из-под завалов. – А еще говоришь, Макврайс тебе не дружок… Едрить ты бестолочь.


	2. II

  
_− Прощай, Скрамм, и хорошего тебе отдыха!_  
− Отдыха? – Скрамм рассмеялся. – Может, настоящая Долгая Прогулка только начинается?  
Стивен Кинг, «Долгая Прогулка»  


  
II.  
Автобус ехал так долго, что Гэррети потерял счет времени. В какой-то момент его даже начало клонить в сон – веки опускались сами собой, и в те моменты, когда он позволял себе прикрыть глаза, в голове будто вспыхивал фейерверк. Закипающий на жаре мозг Рэя извергал из своих недр странные, неожиданные воспоминания, и каждое из них было настолько ярким и детализированным, что Гэррети в какой-то момент начало мерещиться, будто он путешествует на машине времени. Особенно подробно ему привиделся прошлый День Благодарения. С утра зарядил дождь, и это немного опечалило Гэррети, потому что он обещал приехать к Джен после полудня. Они собирались – разумеется, пережив сначала совершенно убийственный обед у родителей Джен, где Рэя наверняка заставили бы съесть столько же, сколько он весит – погулять и заодно посмотреть на голубятню мистера Ти, у которого уже начинался старческий маразм. Временами, когда Гэррети и Джен навещали его, мистер Ти рассказывал им о своих дядюшке и тетушке, которые жили в очаровательном домике в Массачусетсе, и о том, что собирается уехать жить к ним, но так как ему самому было уже за семьдесят, все его родственники наверняка отправились в мир иной, продолжая существовать только в фантазиях одинокого старика. Мистер Ти немного пугал Гэррети, как пугают молодых людей пожилые люди, эти ходячие пророчества тому, что их ждет через сорок-пятьдесят лет, но его голубятня была очень занимательной. Иногда Джен говорила, что хочет разводить птиц или кроликов. Гэррети был далек от мыслей о сельской идиллии, но если Джен нравилось, он мог бы и потерпеть. Наверно.

Так вот, дождь прошел, но к обеду распогодилось, и Джен с Рэем, выслушав целую тонну наставлений о том, куда в такую сырость ходить не следует, все-таки отправились на голубятню. Джен заставили надеть резиновые сапоги, которые были модны еще во времена молодости ее матери, и она очень смешно перешагивала в них через лужи. Гэррети, конечно, съел за праздничным столом столько, что ему было плохо, но при этом самую чуточку хорошо – такое удовлетворение иногда находит, когда получается-таки запихнуть в себя все, что излишне гостеприимная хозяйка положила на твою тарелку. И все, разумеется, было очень вкусным. Мать Джен отлично готовила. Джен была в этом не так хороша, хоть она и здорово вязала. Гэррети подумал, что она могла бы усовершенствовать свой навык в будущем, когда – если – они поженятся. Он не горел желанием брать Джен в жены, но это представлялось ему закономерным. Они долго встречались, не ссорились, Джен была милой и заботливой, и Рэй хотел ее. Кажется, у них было все необходимое, чтобы впоследствии счастливо пожениться и прожить в браке целую вечность…

Занятый подобными размышлениями Гэррети и притихшая Джен добрались до участка мистера Ти, и тот, заметив из окна дома, вышел навстречу. Улыбнувшись, он поприветствовал гостей и по дороге к голубятне начал рассказывать о том, что Белоснежка улетела на прошлой неделе, но потом сама вернулась, такая умница.

− Я собирался уехать в Массачусетс на следующей неделе, нехорошо вышло бы, если бы она вернулась, а меня здесь уже не было, − со вздохом сказал мистер Ти.

− Все-таки переезжаете? – поинтересовалась Джен участливо.

− Да, тетушка Мэг меня заждалась.

Джен посмотрела на старика с удивлением и ужасом, бросила быстрый взгляд на Гэррети, будто призывала его сделать что-нибудь, и, в шоке от самой себя, заговорила:

− Эта тетушка Мэг на самом деле ваша тетя?

Мистер Ти мелко заморгал, будто что-то попало ему в глаза.

− Да, это старшая сестра моей мамы. Но, Дженни, почему ты спрашиваешь?

Джен вновь посмотрела на Гэррети: «Помоги же, помоги!», − но он не знал, чем ей помочь. Она сама рискнула коснуться темы, которую они долгое время избегали.

− Но, мистер Ти… Вы уверены, что ваши родственники ждут вас? Как давно вы с ними переписывались? Звонили им? Вы уверены, что они еще…

Лицо мистера Ти исказилось и вмиг из доброжелательного стало жутким. Рот, в котором не хватало половины зубов, раскрылся и, вместе с брызгами слюны, принялся исторгать слова, громкие, страшные:

− А ты? Уверена ли ты, что жива, невоспитанная девчонка? Ты жива, и твои родители, и этот твой мальчишка? Или вы все сдохли давным-давно, и сами не заметили этого?..

Джен застыла, словно ее вморозило в тротуарную плитку. Она не могла вымолвить ни слова. Тут уже Гэррети стало совсем страшно, и он, схватив подругу за руку и не переставая бормоча извинения, попятился назад, пока, наконец, не сообразил, что можно развернуться и просто сбежать. Они с Джен рванули вниз по улице, прочь от вконец сбрендившего старика и его голубятни, а ругательства мистера Ти все доносились до их слуха:

− Сдохли, вы все сдохли, бесчувственные, тупые твари… Да-да, сдохли!..

− … эти ублюдки.

Голос, присоединившийся к крикам мистера Ти, не был знаком Гэррети, но он прозвучал так близко и так неожиданно, что Рэй точно подскочил бы, не окажись он зажат между целой кучей потных горячих тел, чьи обладатели так же, как и он, ехали в жутком автобусе в никуда.

− Стеббинс? – на пробу позвал он.

− Здесь я, − отозвались откуда-то сбоку. – Но хотел бы быть не здесь.

− И я бы тоже, не сомневайся, − Гэррети выдавил слабую улыбку, хотя вряд ли кто-то обратил на это внимание. – Ты не знаешь, долго нам еще?

Мальчик, сидящий неподалеку, повернулся в сторону Рэя и сказал:

− Совсем нет. Смотрите, начинается город!

Гэррети пришлось присесть и наклонить голову, чтобы увидеть наконец что-то кроме дороги в клубах пыли, но да, определенно, автобус стремительно приближался к городу, над которым висели тяжелые тучи. Тучи, помимо прочего, означали, что скоро будет дождь. Гэррети никогда особо не любил промозглую сырую погоду, но жара и пыль порядком его достали.

Автобус наконец въехал в город и еще некоторое время вилял меж рядов серых и грязно-желтых домов, пока наконец не остановился в возле площади, центр которой венчала сложная скульптурная композиция, посвященная чему-то трудноопределимому. Помимо этого, на площади было удивительно много людей и мусора, будто никто веками здесь не убирался. Собравшихся, впрочем, такое положение дел не смущало. Они собирались в группки, сердечно приветствовали друг друга, обнимались и плакали.

Когда выходящие, как течение, вынесли Гэррети из автобуса, к нему бросилась какая-то женщина, восклицавшая: «Рассел, Рассел!», − но, приблизившись, поняла, что обозналась, и, пробормотав что-то среднее между извинениями и проклятиями, растворилась в толпе.

− Похожа на мать того чудика с Прогулки, − заметил подошедший Стеббинс. – Как его звали?

− Не помню, − только отмахнулся Гэррети. Он как раз заметил вдалеке парня, удивительно похожего на Макврайса. Рэй даже поднял руку, чтобы помахать ему, когда парень повернулся, но Гэррети понял, что ошибся, как и та женщина, что искала Рассела, или как мать того парня с Долгой Прогулки, которая все звала и звала его… да как же, черт побери, его звали?.. Сути это не меняло. Черноволосый парень, которого они со Стеббинсом приняли за Питера, вовсе им не был, о чем свидетельствовало отсутствие шрама у него на щеке. Впрочем, если приглядеться, он и вовсе не был похож.

− Э-э-э… − только и смог сказать Гэррети. Все слова куда-то улетучились. Неожиданно Рэй почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Однажды в детстве он пошел с мамой за продуктами, остановился в универмаге посмотреть на витрину с яркими, блестящими приманками для ловли рыбы, имитирующими мальков с золотистой чешуей, и, когда в следующий момент поднял голову, матери уже не было рядом. Рэй помнил, что его учили не искать в таком случае родителей самостоятельно, а терпеливо ждать, когда за ним вернутся. Он простоял около витрины еще полчаса. Мать действительно вернулась за ним, но то чувство растерянности и брошенности, что он испытал тогда, осталось с Гэррети навсегда и сейчас вновь расправило крылья. Это было абсолютно нелогично, но Рэй ничего не мог с собой поделать.

− Это не Макврайс.

Стеббинс склонил голову и долго, оценивающе посмотрел на не-Макврайса.

− О, действительно. Что ж, очень печально. Пожелаем ему долгих лет и яркой половой жизни. Давай, _сорок седьмой_ , руки в ноги и пошли отсюда, иначе нас раздавят.

− Никуда я не пойду! Нужно найти Питера, − уперся в свое Рэй.

− Слушай, Гэррети, ты бесишь! – заявил Стеббинс вполне прямо и засунул руки в карманы. – Даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить, наше упрямое величество: Макврайса тут может и не быть, зато вокруг, − он обвел рукой площадь, на которой народу было – как на кладбище в День Ветеранов, − полно других людей, и они готовы строем пройтись по нашим бренным костям. 

− Все равно нужно найти его. Это… неправильно – то, что мы разделились.

− С чего бы это? Каждый из нас прожил большую и, заметь, счастливейшую часть своей жизни, не имея понятия об остальных, и, позволь мне подчеркнуть отдельно, это было феноменально круто! – Стеббинс не удержался от патетичного взмаха рукой, и чуть не заехал кому-то по лицу. – Макврайс не лапал тебя, а ты не ныл мне, и наша жизнь была легка и великолепна!

Гэррети хмуро посмотрел на Стеббинса исподлобья.

− Хочешь, чтобы мы попрощались и пошли каждый своей дорогой?

Стеббинс оттянул карманы своих дурацких красных штанов и вздохнул.

− Нет, бестолочь. Звучит привлекательно, но слишком просто. И жизнь наверняка навяжет мне в спутники кого-нибудь похуже. Вроде Барковича. Ты хотя бы не болтаешь.

− Спутники жизни? – поморщился Рэй. – Так говорят про супругов.

− Не умничай, − буркнул Стеббинс. – Ты хочешь найти Макврайса или нет?

Гэррети кивнул.

− Вон там, − Стеббинс указал направление. Гэррети проследил взглядом за его рукой, но не увидел в той стороне ничего, заслуживающего внимания, − находится автовокзал. Заметил, пока мы ехали. Попросим там объявить Макврайса по громкоговорителю, и если никто не придет…

− А если громкоговоритель не слышно отсюда? – обеспокоился Гэррети.

− Значит, не судьба, − невесело хмыкнул Стеббинс.

Автовокзал оказался небольшим двухэтажным зданием, покрытым розовой побелкой. Внутри было так же людно, как и снаружи. У касс толпились те, кто жаждали отправиться дальше; еще большие очереди были около дверей в привокзальное кафе, откуда доносился запах отвратительного кофе и хот-догов, и в зал ожидания с мягкими креслами. Гэррети не сразу отыскал взглядом что-то вроде будки, где сидел дежурный по вокзалу. Она спряталась в углу, рядом с запасным выходом. Печальная, должно быть, должность у дежурного. Хотя его кресло было водружено на что-то вроде помоста, а окошко будки начиналось на уровне подбородка среднестатистического человека, так что он, должно быть, чувствовал себя кем-то вроде властителя мира, когда страждущие обращались к нему, по-идиотски задрав головы.

− Здравствуйте! – прокричал Гэррети в застекленное окошко будки, и человек в форме кивнул ему в ответ. – Мы потеряли нашего друга. Вы можете объявить его имя по громкоговорителю и попросить подойти сюда?

Дежурный по вокзалу, подумав, согласился.

− Мак-врайс, − проговорил Гэррети по слогам, очень стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал внятно. – Питер Макврайс.

Человек в форме кивнул снова, и Гэррети со Стеббинсом вздрогнули, когда, спустя секунду, искаженный электроникой громоподобный голос пробасил на весь вокзал фамилию Питера. А потом потянулись минуты ожидания. Гэррети ощутил, как сводит горло, словно хочешь сглотнуть и никак не можешь. Он был готов к такому повороту, к тому, что Макврайса тут не окажется… или, по крайней мере, думал, что готов, и только тогда, когда неизбежное, казалось бы, чудо не произошло, он понял, сколь сильна была его надежда.

− Повторить объявление еще раз? – предложил дежурный, заметив отчаянье Рэя.

− Да, пожалуйста.

Но и второе объявление ничего не дало. Макврайс либо не слышал его, либо попросту находился в другом месте.

Гэррети почувствовал, что хочет пнуть что-нибудь со всей силы, или заползти в какой-нибудь темный угол, обнять свои колени и разрыдаться. Чувство потери впилось в него, вдавилось куда-то под ребра, как металлический штырь. Гэррети постарался дышать ровнее, чтобы подавить неожиданную истерику, но эффект от медитативной техники оказался ничтожным.

Макврайс был черт знает где, а Гэррети… Гэррети даже не сказал ему спасибо за все. А если и сказал, то недостаточно много раз.

− Не знаю, что делать, − упавшим голосом поделился Рэй со Стеббинсом, удивляясь, почему тот еще не сказал ему: «Адьес!» − и не скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Ведь он мог…

… но почему-то не торопился его покинуть.

− Только не плачь, − вздохнул Стеббинс страдальчески. – Найдется твой дружок.

− Он мне не дружок. Просто… э, друг.

− Ну вот, я и говорю. Найдется, − Стеббинс сделал странное движение, будто хотел похлопать Гэррети по спине, но в последний момент передумал. Что ж, это было даже к лучшему.

− Вы уверены, что он не сел на автобус до «АД»-а? – задумчиво похлопав кончиками пальцев по губам, уточнил дежурный.

− До ада? – Гэррети сначала показалось, что он ослышался. Или местный сленг был просто чудовищен.

− Да. До «Арвент Дарженс», сокращенно «АД», − терпеливо объяснил дежурный по вокзалу. Должно быть, ему каждый день приходилось сталкиваться с подобным недопониманием. – На автобус туда обычно садятся воры или убийцы, или самоубийцы, или насильники…

− Или геи? – спросил Стеббинс «со значением».

Гэррети послал ему пламенный взгляд.

Дежурный в своей кабинке пожал плечами.

− Про геев не помню. Если хотите – ознакомьтесь с памяткой на стене.

− А куда попадают жертвы политических... э-э-э… ну, в своем роде репрессий? – полюбопытствовал неуемный Стеббинс, но Гэррети его перебил:

− Скажите, как попасть в этот «Арвент Дарженс»?

Дежурный сверился с расписанием:

− Сядьте на шестичасовой поезд до «АД»-а, железнодорожный вокзал находится на другой стороне площади.

Парни поблагодарили дежурного по автовокзалу и вышли на улицу.

− Скажи мне, что мы не поедем в место под названием «Ад», − простонал Стеббинс. – Я не хочу в ад. Поверь, моя жизнь и без того достаточно напоминала ад, чтобы после смерти оказаться в настоящем аду. Я ведь этого не заслужил. Не своровал ни единой жвачки в магазине! Не оскорбил ни одной старушки!..

− Интересно, что такого мог сделать Макврайс, что его туда отправили? − принялся размышлять вслух Гэррети. – Это что, как-то связано с его ужасной девушкой? Или мы чего-то не знаем?

− Да все мы знаем, − мрачно ответил Стеббинс. – Просто не надо было садиться посреди дороги и ждать, когда тебя пристрелят!

Гэррети стало не по себе.

− А что, если он больше не мог идти?

− Да все он мог, − огрызнулся Стеббинс. – Просто не захотел. Или помогал твоей маленькой ладной попке выиграть.

− Не хочу в это верить, − помотал головой Рэй.

− Отчего же? Это очень даже романтично.

− Вот поэтому и не хочу. И еще – потому что так получается, что Питер покончил с собой, и теперь он – в аду. Из-за меня.

− Да причем тут ты? Это же было его решение, − хладнокровно заметил Стеббинс. – Парню так захотелось, его право.

− Да, но теперь он в аду!

− Это место называется «Арвент Да…»-чего-то там. Может, не так там все и плохо.

Гэррети с тоской посмотрел на людей, все спешащих и спешащих по привокзальной площади навстречу своим знакомым, родственникам и друзьям. Их маленькие хэппи-энды выглядели очень трогательно. Гэррети тоже так хотелось – бежать навстречу кому-то близкому под серым предгрозовым небом, расталкивая незнакомцев и пугая выискивающих крошки голубей.

− Ну, нет. Я должен найти его.

− Должен он, − проворчал Стеббинс и на долгое мгновение замер, безмолвный и неподвижный, пустым взглядом смотря сквозь непрестанно движущуюся, радующуюся своему посмертию толпу. – Ладно, − выдавил он наконец. – Раз должен, то пойдем.

− Куда пойдем? – не понял Рэй.

− Куда-куда… На вокзал, − сказал Стеббинс, как отрезал, и двинулся сквозь толпу, мимо памятника неизвестно чему и дальше, к железнодорожному вокзалу, скрывавшемуся за домами. Все, что оставалось Гэррети – припустить следом, чтобы не потерять еще и его.

*** *** ***

Шестичасовой поезд доставил их в «Арвент Дарженс» уже с наступлением сумерек, и это сильно усложнило им задачу. Ни Гэррети, ни Стеббинс не знали этих мест, и хотя «АД»-у было далеко до ада Данте, это явно было не самое дружелюбное и подходящее для жизни место.

Парни выбрались с вокзала в город по сложной системе переходов, граффити на стенах которых наводили на мысли о нелегкой жизни в афро-американских гетто, и просто зашагали, куда глаза глядят. Они шли и шли, и с каждым шагом становилось все темнее. Причем темнело не так, как обычно темнеет, а как-то… неправильно. Будто воздух уплотнялся, словно желе, обхватывал, замедляя и гася любые резкие движения, и в нем, густом, как чертов апельсиново-луковый джем, который на Рождество подают к индейке, плавали мельчайшие частицы черного цвета – то ли распыленный краситель, то ли пепел. Гэррети принюхался и ощутил запах гари и чего-то полуразложившегося.

В тишине, которая давно перестала быть неловкой и стала совершенно угнетающей, они миновали еще квартал. Бедные дома, давным-давно затребовавшие ремонта, дворы, больше похожие на свалку. На газоне одного полуразвалившегося особняка бомжи построили крохотный домик из картонных коробок и холодильника без дверцы, но его в итоге кто-то поджег, и теперь он выглядел еще чудовищней, чем после своего удивительного воздвижения. Рядом на жухлой прошлогодней траве валялись почерневшие от копоти вещи, давно потерявшие первозданный облик. Гэррети, зачем-то разглядывавший их (в темноте это было непросто сделать – очертания предметов расплывались и сливались между собой, порождая странных иллюзорных монстров), запоздало подумал, что кто-то из обитателей этой лачуги мог спать внутри во время пожара. Его глаза тут же принялись выискивать на неухоженном газоне хоть что-то, похожее на обугленное тело, пока мозг истошно вопил, что ему будет намного лучше отвернуться.

Вот так, кажется, и проходила вся жизнь Гэррети – он творил какую-то несусветную херню, пока его о-о-очень взрослый и рассудительный мозг на все лады стонал о том, что поступает он в корне неверно. Ну, еще бы.

– Как ты думаешь, мы сможем найти Питера? – спросил Гэррети у Стеббинса, потому что, по правде сказать, его подзатянувшееся молчание слегка пугало Рэя.

Стеббинс, все это время шагавший с отсутствующим видом и как будто бы даже не смотревший по сторонам – ибо чего не видел в этой глуши, – с неохотой повернул голову и устало посмотрел на Гэррети.

– Тебе ответить честно или так, чтобы ты ощутил прилив умиротворения?

Гэррети поджал губы.

– Честно.

Стеббинс хмыкнул:

– Ну, тогда внимай моему честному ответу – нет. Он канул в вечность, и о нем можно забыть. Кстати, было бы неплохо найти место, где можно пересидеть эту ночь… Или что это? Как будто кто-то разлил в воздухе чернила.

– А если это не ночь? Если тут всегда так? – забеспокоился Гэррети.

– Значит, будем искать место, где можно пересидеть это «всегда». Следующий поезд в то очаровательное место, откуда мы только что приехали, будет только в шесть утра. И заметь, героический сорок седьмой, я очень хочу на нем оказаться.

Гэррети кивнул. В общем-то, он не имел совсем ничего против того, чтобы отбыть на поезде обратно, туда, где газоны выглядели опрятно, и в воздухе не болталась жуткая черная взвесь, словно в какой-нибудь шахте. Но… он не мог сделать это без Макврайса. Почему-то не мог.

«В конце концов, если бы не он, я бы никогда не добрался до финиша», – сказал себе Гэррети в очередной раз, и такое объяснение его вполне устроило. Да и вообще, Макврайс был отличным парнем. Только судьба ему выпала наимерзейшая. Такое «не повезло», что и без Долгой Прогулки запросто отбросишь коньки. Пижамная фабрика та же… И эта его чокнутая девчонка… Вот Джен хотя бы…

Кто-то смачно шлепнул Гэррети по плечу, да так, что тот чуть не подпрыгнул.

– Эй ты, не спать! – рявкнул Стеббинс. – Как-то мне поднадоели эти долгопрогулочные условия и печальные зомби в качестве компании. У тебя еще остались деньги?

– Я купил только билет на поезд и стаканчик кофе, – поморщившись, припомнил Гэррети. – Должно быть, остались.

– Отлично. Тогда сейчас мы заходим в первый попавшийся мотель и… Эй, чего ты на меня вылупился? Я не твой озабоченный приятель, мне твоя задница просто… до задницы. Итак, мы заходим в первый попавшийся мотель, снимаем комнату и спим… ну, или я буду спать, а ты можешь продолжить поисково-спасательную экспедицию или там побродить из угла в угол, мучаясь неспокойной совестью, дело, в общем-то, твое. Потом, часов так в пять утра, нам звонит с ресепшена вусмерть задолбавшийся администратор, чтобы разбудить, мы встаем и тащим свои бренные тела обратно на вокзал, по пути изо всех сил воздерживаясь от обсуждения того, какие мы мудаки и как Макврайс страдает один-одинешенек. Подходящий план?

План Гэррети совсем не нравился, но он уже вплотную приблизился к пониманию того, что район с красноречивым и абсолютно бессмысленным названием «Арвент Дарженс», сокращенно «АД», это не какая-нибудь песочница, в которой все вновь прибывшие как на ладони. О нет. Это огромный отрез земли, забитый старыми домами, плохими дорогами, грязью, вонью и черным смогом, и все, кто сюда попадают, исчезают здесь навсегда. Просто растворяются в пространстве.

– Подходящий, – с трудом выдохнул он, чудом не подавившись этим неповоротливым словом.

Сначала Стеббинс выглядел немного удивленным, потом – удовлетворенным.

– Вот-вот, – проворковал он, взъерошив волосы Рэя, – хороший мальчик.

– Знал бы, как ты достал, – буркнул Гэррети и отвернулся.

Они преодолели еще полтора квартала, но ни одна вывеска мотеля так и не попалась им на глаза. Это не на шутку возмутило Стеббинса, и он разразился бесконечно длинным монологом о вселенской несправедливости и о том, что этим «бедным угрюмым заморышам» даже некуда податься, если тоскливым субботним вечером кому-то из них повезет подцепить цыпочку, а дома в это время его толстая мамаша смотрит «Шоу Косби».

− Может быть, просто посидим где-нибудь? – предложил Гэррети, призвав на помощь все свои миротворческие таланты.

− Может быть, − согласился Стеббинс без особого энтузиазма, но через мгновение разглядел вдалеке мигающую неоновую вывеску какого-то захолустного бара и воспрянул духом: − Вот там и посидим!

Гэррети покосился на него испуганно.

− В баре? Да нас туда даже не пустят. У тебя есть водительское удостоверение?

− Шутишь? Я мертвяк, которому выпустили кишки на самом громком и бесчеловечном шоу в истории центрального телевидения! Мне не нужно какое-то сраное удостоверение, чтобы опрокинуть пару-тройку стопок «Черного русского»!

Борющийся за права неупокоенных трупов Стеббинс производил на Гэррети странное впечатление – сразу до боли хотелось перейти дорогу и спешно зашагать по другой стороне улицы в направлении, противоположном тому, которого они придерживались ранее.

− Вообще-то, нужно.

− Нет, не нужно.

− Если мы еще в США…

− Ой, если бы да кабы… − Стеббинс сбавил шаг. – Ты хочешь опустить наконец свою беспокойную задницу на стул и насладиться блаженным ничегонеделаньем?

Вообще-то, Гэррети хотел, о чем и не преминул сообщить.

− А кофе? Как насчет кофе?

− Ну… да. Ладно. Но если нас оттуда выставят… − предпринял Гэррети последнюю попытку, но Стеббинс только махнул рукой, даже не потрудившись выслушать контраргументы.

Вблизи бар выглядел еще страшнее, чем издалека, но Гэррети чего-то такого и ожидал. Называлось заведение вполне типично – «Перчик». Вывеску, конечно же, украшало изображение перца чили, свернутое из неоновых трубок, некоторые из которых давно перегорели. Замызганная дверь бара, покрытая разноцветными надписями из баллончиков – местных энтузиастов даже на приличное граффити не хватило, − вела в еще более грязное помещение, находившееся в чудовищном запустении. Посетителей было раз-два и обчелся: в дальнем углу двое в потертых кожанках угрюмо заливались пивом, за столиком неподалеку от входа восседала, явно позаимствовав позу с картин Ренуара, неухоженная женщина неопределенного возраста, драматично курившая сигарету через мундштук. За облезлой барной стойкой сидел, ссутулившись, темноволосый парень и что-то чертил на салфетке. К нему изредка обращался бармен, толстый, стремительно лысеющий тип за сорок: он разгадывал кроссворд и в моменты затруднения искал помощи на стороне.

Когда Гэррети заметил парня за стойкой, его едва не подбросило в воздух. Уж сердце его точно подпрыгнуло. Рэй, не глядя, дернул Стеббинса за рукав:

− Это Макврайс?

Он был почти уверен, что в ответ прозвучит «нет». Готов был поклясться, что глаза его снова обманывают.

− О, только гляди, твой дружок нашелся, − похабно ухмыльнулся Стеббинс, но Гэррети отчего-то был уверен, что и его тоже немного отпустило. – Чего ты еще тут мнешься? Разве сейчас не время для счастливого воссоединения?

Гэррети был так рад и взволнован, и потрясен, что оставил без внимания очередную порцию низкопробных шуток на тему своей вымышленной гомосексуальности. В этот момент его даже совсем не раздражал Стеббинс. Гэррети целиком поглотили мысли о том, что, если МакВрайс нашелся, все точно будет в порядке. Словно его наличие в их маленьком, стихийно образовавшемся отряде – гарант спокойствия и безопасности.

Гэррети хотелось подбежать к Макврайсу, обнять его со спины и даже воскликнуть что-нибудь по-идиотски радостное прямо тому в ухо, но в то же время ему было как-то неловко… Особенно обнимать Питера. Даже в мыслях. Гэррети вообще был не специалист в выражении чувств. Некоторые люди-фейерверки фонтанировали эмоциями как разноцветными огнями, но он к таким не относился. Просто не умел. Его отец любил повыступать, едва ли не каждый вечер на кухне заканчивался его пламенным монологом о Майоре, Эскадроне и о том, что «так нельзя», изредка перебиваемом умоляющим шепотом матери: «Остановись, замолкни… Так тоже нельзя… Они узнают», − который потихоньку переходил в крики: «Ты убьешь себя! Нас всех убьешь!.. Не жалеешь себя, пожалей Рэя, меня, наконец, как я буду одна?..» Если маленький Рэй и почерпнул что-то из этих некрасивых кухонных сцен – так это то, что у Эскадрона везде есть глаза и уши, и то, что свое мнение лучше держать при себе. В том числе чувства.

Потому-то Гэррети и не знал, как подойти к Макврайсу. И что ему сказать. И как себя повести. Он бы, наверно, еще долго топтался на месте и соображал, но Стеббинс легонько подтолкнул его, и Рэй зашагал вперед, к стойке, не совсем уверенный, не снится ли ему все это. В какой-то момент он мог просто заснуть. Когда ехал в поезде, например. Или раньше, в том проклятом автобусе, куда каждый втискивался со своим запасом кислорода. Или до этого, когда… умер.

А, впрочем, так ведь и случилось, верно?..

Гэррети, удивляясь себе, приблизился к Макврайсу почти на цыпочках, затаив дыхание. Тот продолжил сидеть, что-то сосредоточенно рисуя и не замечая постороннего присутствия. Гэррети обошел его сбоку и, остановившись рядом, взглянул на рисунок на салфетке. Питер задумчиво штриховал ручкой изображение маленькой девочки с милым округлым лицом.

− Это твоя сестра, да? – на мгновение забывшись, спросил Рэй.

Макврайс вздрогнул и, резко подняв голову, повернулся в его сторону. Его глаза округлились, рот приоткрылся в недоумении.

− Рэй?

Гэррети почувствовал себя очень странно. О-очень. Как будто пол уходит у него из-под ног, и в то же время – словно его сердце взрывается. Совсем как на американских горках: бешеное вжжжжих и бабах! – мертвая петля. Гэррети закусил нижнюю губу, надеясь совладать со своим замешательством, но стоило ему поднять взгляд и встретиться с блестящими, смеющимися глазами МакВрайса, как его лицо и уши обдало жаром.

− Да, это я, − пробормотал он, стремительно краснея.

− Ох, Рэй, ты и представить себе не можешь, как я рад тебя видеть! – Питер потянулся и похлопал пару раз Гэррети по плечу, но, даже закончив приветственный ритуал, так и не убрал руку. Ощущение призрачного тепла, только угадывавшегося через плотную армейскую куртку, еще сильнее смутило Рэя. – Думал, мы больше никогда не увидимся.

Волнение, которое все накипало внутри Гэррети, вдруг странным образом трансформировалось, и он понял – если Макврайс сейчас же не снимет руку с его плеча и не перестанет так смотреть на него, он попросту разревется. Это открытие было не самым приятным, зато, похоже, своевременным – затянувшееся прикосновение Питера уже выглядело немного странным. Гэррети был ужасно рад Макврайсу, но не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь подумал что-то не то (в том числе он сам), поэтому отстранился, постаравшись сделать это как можно более естественно. Словно просто переступает с ноги на ногу, а не отдаляется.

− Я тоже так подумал. Но… В общем, мы решили, что это несправедливо – то, что ты застрянешь тут в одиночку, и отправились за тобой.

− Мы? – переспросил Макврайс. – Этот феерический придурок, обожающий промывать людям мозги, все еще с тобой?

− О да, − сзади раздался сочащийся самодовольством голос Стеббинса. – Как я мог оставить нашего крошку Рэя? Кто-то же должен был заботиться о нем в твое отсутствие.

− Не очень-то ты и заботился, − заметил Гэррети.

Стеббинс притворно оскорбился.

− Что ты такое говоришь, Рэймонд Мария…

− Я же говорил, это не мое второе имя!

− … Гэррети?! Я же впихнул тебя в автобус этими самыми руками, − словно в доказательство, Стеббинс продемонстрировал собравшимся свои жилистые конечности. Даже бармен отвлекся от кроссворда, чтобы окинуть их озадаченным взглядом. Должно быть, удивлялся, что такого особенного в этих руках. Гэррети ожидал, что сразу после этого он заинтересуется возрастом юных посетителей, но усталому, неумолимо лысеющему мужчине по другую сторону стойки, похоже, было совершенно все равно, сколько им лет и есть ли у них водительские удостоверения. Когда он вновь приступил к разгадываю, шепотом проговаривая приходящие на ум слова, Гэррети окончательно осознал, что им ничего не грозит, и улыбнулся Макврайсу: 

− Видишь, у нас получилось целое приключение по дороге сюда.

− Приключение? – усмехнулся тот, как любил это делать – изогнув бровь и приняв немного насмешливый вид. – И что, было весело?

− Ну, не особенно. Сначала мы ехали на автобусе, но он привез нас не туда, куда надо…

−... а туда, куда вы заслуживаете, − вставил Питер с улыбкой. – Ладно, продолжай.

Гэррети скривился – ему совсем не нравилась эта нелюбовь к себе, изредка проскальзывавшая у Макврайса. И как тот только мог считать, что действительно заслуживает оказаться в аду… точнее, в «АД»-у, когда он столько сделал для Рэя? Просто так сделал, не ради какой-то личной выгоды. А ведь ему было бы сподручней, если бы Рэй погиб – особенно в самом начале, когда они еще не были…

Пожалуй что впервые за всю свою жизнь Гэррети заикнулся мысленно и чрезвычайно поразился этому факту, а также еще одному – он не мог подобрать Питеру подходящего определения. Слово «друг» показалось ему не совсем подходящим. Гэррети всегда считал, что завязывать дружбу – это долгий и кропотливый процесс, а они влетели в это свое состояние общения и взаимопомощи сразу, без притирания друг к другу. Лучшим словом, чтобы описать их отношения, пожалуй, было «партнеры», но когда Гэррети мысленно проговаривал: «Мы – партнеры», это звучало как-то… со смыслом. И пошло. В общем, слово «партнеры» тоже не устраивало Гэррети.

− Эй, ты чего? – вдруг спросил его Макврайс, и Рэй понял, что его молчание подзатянулось.

Разумеется, он же подбирал подходящее определение…

− Я... Просто устал. И задумался. О чем мы говорили?

− Да какая, к чертям, разница? – гаркнул Стеббинс и каким-то чудом ввинтился между Макврайсом и Гэррети. Те обменялись удивленными взглядами, наклонившись вперед, чтобы хоть как-то видеть друг друга. – Мы в баре, господа мушкетеры…

− Разве мы еще не завязали с этой дурацкой игрой?.. – вяло поинтересовался Питер, подперев щеку кулаком.

− … а значит, нужно пить. Хотя местечко тут еще то, − присвистнул Стеббинс. – Я бы не рискнул заказывать что-то кроме алкоголя.

− Почему? – нахмурился Гэррети, хотя, в общем-то, он и сам теперь не горел желанием употреблять внутрь хоть что-нибудь, приготовленное в этом, забытом богом и санитарно-эпидемиологической службой, месте.

− Потому что алкоголь, он, знаешь, имеет свойство все обеззараживать. Еще, говорят, похожую магию творит кола, но, думается мне, она просто выжигает слизистую и все штаммы бактерий, что имели несчастье разбить на ней лагерь… А пока вы усваиваете новые знания, я ненадолго вас покину.

− Покинешь? – ужаснулся Гэррети.

Район «АД» был худшим на свете местом, чтобы разделиться. Или хотя бы занимал почетное третье место в рейтинге самых неподходящих мест, чтобы бросить напарников и двинуться дальше в одиночку, сразу после глухого ночного леса и заброшенного дома.

Стеббинс закатил глаза.

− Схожу отлить. Хочешь при этом поприсутствовать?

МакВрайс адресовал ему взгляд, который сложно было воспринять неоднозначно.

− Спасибо за приглашение, но я как-нибудь обойдусь. Хочу, знаешь ли, всю оставшуюся… − Гэррети хотел было сказать по привычке «жизнь», но в последний момент вспомнил, что это уже никакая и не жизнь вовсе, − вечность спать спокойно.

− Хах, − только и сказал Стеббинс, прежде чем удалиться.

− В больших дозах он совершенно невыносим, − скривил губы Макврайс и обратился к Гэррети строго, как обычно выспрашивают родители у своего несмышленого чада, когда то возвращается из школы с порванным рюкзаком и без половины учебников: − Он тебя доставал?

Гэррети даже немного испугался.

− Не так, чтобы очень… Иногда. Хотя, вообще-то, он действительно мне здорово помог.

− Да уж, навыки выживания у него – как у скаута-психопата, − Питер преувеличенно аккуратно разгладил на барной стойке салфетку с рисунком. – Ну и черт с ним. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

В этот момент Гэррети почему-то подумал о вечеринках в университетских городках. О тех самых вечеринках, когда вся общага содрогается от основания до кончика громоотвода на крыше. О вечеринках, где все пьют дешевое пиво из одноразовых стаканчиков, а потом блюют на собственную постель. Официально вечеринки были запрещены, но это, как водится, никого не останавливало. Рэй был хорошим парнем, действительно хорошим, поэтому пребывал в сомнениях относительно того, пошел бы он, в теории, на подобное мероприятие или предпочел бы провести вечер с кем-нибудь ( _с Джен_ ) в более спокойной обстановке. С другой стороны, ему всегда было интересно, как это происходит, когда все напиваются, чувствуют себя веселыми и раскованными, потолок кружится, и можно позволить себе немного больше обычного… Гэррети никогда не пил и уж тем более не напивался. Когда он был маленьким, отец дал ему «глотнуть пивка», но тогда он подавился этой горькой мерзкой дрянью и долго кашлял. Его мать прибежала на шум и накинулась на отца, потому что тот «спаивал ребенка». В общем-то, после того случая Рэй ни разу не брал в рот алкоголь, если не считать съеденных им рождественских кексов, для которых его мама мариновала вишню из компота в бренди.

− Я… не знаю. Думаешь, нам продадут?.. – Гэррети неосознанно перешел на шепот.

Макврайс ответил ему ослепительной улыбкой.

− Конечно! Когда ты умер, тебе можно все!.. Считай это чем-то вроде экзамена на зрелость.  
Гэррети хотел возразить, потому что, по его мнению, это было довольно глупо, да и зрелым он себя не чувствовал, но Макврайс уже помахал бармену.

− Извините, сэр, не нальете ли нам пива? Мне, этому джентльмену, − он подмигнул Гэррети, − и нашему товарищу, который сейчас отлучился.

− Три пятьдесят, − буркнул бармен, недовольный тем, что его потревожили, и поскреб свою лысину ногтями, что сопровождалось отвратительным звуком.

Гэррети полез в рюкзак за деньгами, но Питер его опередил.

− Заплатишь в другой раз, − весело сказал он. – Нам же надо как-то отпраздновать встречу!

− Да, пожалуй.

Бармен с грохотом опустил перед ними три огромные кружки с пивом. И хотя кружки эти выглядели так, будто их только что выловили из мыльной воды, даже не обсушив, на дне плавала подозрительная взвесь, а шапка пены была с палец толщиной, Гэррети отчего-то почувствовал себя очень здорово. Взросло.

− Я смотрю, вы разжились горючим, пока меня не было, − восхитился вернувшийся Стеббинс и взобрался на один из барных стульев. – Вот это я понимаю, жизнь.

− Смерть, − напомнил Гэррети. Звучало это по-прежнему диковато, словно чья-нибудь безвкусная шутка.

− Без разницы, − Стеббинс подтянул к себе кружку и отсалютовал ей, выплеснув немного пены на стойку и свои изрядно запачканные штаны: − Будем, господа! 

Гэррети и Макврайс сдвинули кружки, кивнув друг другу, и отпили.

Ну, что ж… За прошедшие двенадцать лет пиво не стало лучше на вкус. Во всяком случае, точно не здесь. Гэррети с сомнением посмотрел на кружку, которую едва мог удержать одной рукой. Она вмещала в себя, должно быть, пинты две, не меньше. Гэррети не представлял, как все это выпьет. Такое мерзкое и такое бесконечное пиво. Целое чертово пивное море…

… интересно, это пиво варят прямо здесь или привозят откуда-нибудь? Забавно, должно быть, выглядит реклама местного: «Покупайте пиво «АД»-а! Солод, хмель и сера! «АД»-ские пивоварни – самые лучшие _по ту сторону_!».

Гэррети хмыкнул своим мыслям и отпил еще немного. На этот раз вроде бы не так уж и горчило.

− Дрянь, − прокомментировал Макврайс, отставляя кружку. – Может, закажем что-нибудь поесть?

− А потом соберем урожай с денежных деревьев, − пробурчал Стеббинс. После этого он заметил салфетку с рисунком и подтянул ее к себе, чтобы рассмотреть повнимательней. – Надо же, а ты, оказывается, умеешь рисовать! Можем продать это кому-нибудь, кто ни черта не смыслит в современном искусстве.

− Возьми себе, − посоветовал Макврайс не без порции ехидства. – И сделайте, пожалуйста, две порции крылышек, − это он сказал уже бармену.

Тот лишь посмотрел на него тоскливо:

− Уже полпервого ночи, парень. Кухня закрывается в двенадцать.

− М-м-м… О’кей. А есть у вас что-то, что не нужно готовить? – не сдавался Питер.

Бармен после долгого молчания выдал:

− Замороженная пицца.

Макврайс наклонил голову и взлохматил волосы двумя руками.

− О боже, тут действительно ад. Бар, где есть отвратительное пиво, но нет закусок. Эй, а курить-то у вас можно?

Бармен даже не потрудился оторваться от кроссворда:

− Сколько хочешь.

После этого он, правда, пересилил себя и принес пепельницу, хоть и сделал это с таким выражением, будто желал скорейшей _повторной_ смерти от рака легких всем курильщикам в целом и Питеру в частности. Особенно Питеру.

Макврайс коротко кивнул в знак благодарности (перекошенное лицо бармена не произвело на него особого впечатления) и тут же достал пачку сигарет. Гэррети, который после передислокации Стеббинса снова оказался возле Питера, с интересом наблюдал, как тот закуривает. Было в этом что-то гипнотическое: в том, как трепыхнулось пламя зажигалки, и как Макврайс зажмурил один глаз, затягиваясь, как его приоткрытые губы обхватили сигарету плотнее. Гэррети вдруг стало неловко, будто он застал товарища за чем-то неподобающим, и он поспешил выпить еще немного. Пиво пошло довольно гладко. Рэй уже и не понимал, почему поначалу оно показалось ему такой бурдой. Пиво и пиво. Никакого волшебства, но и ничего отвратительного тоже нет.

− И какие у нас планы на будущее? – деловито осведомился Макврайс между затяжками.

− Разбогатеть, купить островок в Южно-Китайском море и открыть там порно-студию, − ответил Стеббинс, весьма довольный собой.

− А из осуществимых?

− Сесть в шесть утра на поезд и вернуться туда, откуда мы приехали. Как-то это место называлось… вроде «Химчистка», но не она…

− Чистилище? – заботливо подсказал Макврайс.

− Бинго! Смотри-ка, и как такой умник как ты не сообразил, что самоубиться с помощью Долгой Прогулки все равно означает самоубиться?..

Макврайс одарил Стеббинса ленивым, но в то же время презрительным взглядом и издал звук, больше всего похожий на «пфф». Оправдываться он не собирался.

− Итак, мы приедем туда на поезде и…

− И ничего. Приедем. Сойдем на перрон. Встанем, как идиоты, и будем думать, что делать дальше.

− Хороший план. Одобряю, − Макврайс раздавил сигарету в уродливой металлической пепельнице и отодвинул ту подальше, чтобы не дымила на Гэррети. – Рэй, ты чего какой тихий?

− Я всегда такой, − ответил Гэррети. Собственный голос звучал не так, как обычно – не изнутри, а будто бы извне. Удивленный, Гэррети огляделся по сторонам, но и это вышло как-то странно, словно он плавал в прозрачном желе.

«Чудеса», − подумал Рэй с неизвестно откуда взявшимся оптимизмом и выпил еще немного. И еще.

Разговор Макврайса и Стеббинса каким-то неведомым способом вырулил на традиции индейцев Северной Америки. Гэррети услышал что-то про шаманов, монстра с тысячей глаз и какое-то забродившее пойло, от которого всех накрывает галлюцинациями, после чего перестал пытаться вникнуть в суть разворачивающегося вокруг него общения. К тому же, он и сам, кажется, был недалек от галлюцинаций. Плохо освещенный потолок покачивался, будто они плыли на корабле в легкий шторм, а трещины на старой побелке вдруг оживали и начинали ползти в разные стороны. Гэррети поморгал и машинально запил свое недоумение очередной порцией пива. На вкус оно было примерно как вода и так же легко стекало в пищевод… И дальше. Рэй с неудовольствием понял, что его мочевой пузырь полон, и наступило время узнать, где же здесь уборная.

− Я щас, − неразборчиво буркнул он и попробовал слезть с барного стула, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Ноги Гэррети двигались еще медленней, чем его язык.

− Э-э, парень, скажи, ты когда-нибудь раньше пил? – осторожно полюбопытствовал Стеббинс.

Гэррети снова моргнул (после того, как он спустился со стула, мир вокруг него все еще раскачивался немного быстрее, чем ему подобало… даже в шторм) и уставился на него.

− Моя мама… делала кекс с бренди.

Маврайс и Стеббинс обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Сейчас они выглядели как супружеская пара, недавно пережившая кризис брака. Гэррети это неожиданно взбесило.

− Что?..

Стеббинс покачал головой.

− Молодец, Макврайс, так держать! Ты споил ребенка! – его интонации прозвучали до ужаса похоже на маму Гэррети, отчего Рэй пережил что-то вроде секундной панической атаки. Ужас взорвался внутри него, как петарда, но тут же заглох.

Питер вопросительно изогнул одну бровь.

− Ребенка? Да он всего на год меня младше.

− Вот я и говорю, ты споил ребенка. Что теперь планируешь делать? Отведешь его в туалет и грязно совратишь? Мы уже в аду, терять нечего.

Гэррети снова потерял нить беседы, поэтому просто пожал плечами и пошел на поиски уборной. Поплелся. В какой-то момент он чуть не сшиб стол, внезапно выросший у него на пути, и ощутил, как кто-то схватил его за воротник куртки.

Он повернул голову (ощущалось это так, будто его голова, точно одна из каруселей для самых маленьких, убийственно медленно двинулась вдоль оси вращения, и продолжала свой путь целую гребаную вечность) и убедился, что за воротник его держит МакВрайс, а не кто-то из тех подозрительных типов в кожанках.

Стеббинс на заднем плане отпустил грязную шуточку о том, что не даст им гондоны, потому что не собирается «ничему такому» потворствовать. Гэррети подумал: «Почему бы ему не захлопнуться», − но не смог разлепить губы, чтобы донести эту драгоценную фразу до адресата.

− Псти, − едва вышло у него со второй попытки, несмотря на то, что в этой фразе было раза в четыре меньше букв. Гэррети дернулся, чтобы вырваться, и чуть снова не потерял равновесие. Пол тек под ногами.

− Я тебя провожу, − ответил Макврайс. Он выглядел серьезным, но в его глазах застыл призрак печальной улыбки.

У Гэррети закружилась голова – и не как-то там фигурально, а вполне по-настоящему, − отчего ему вдруг показалось, что было бы очень здорово упереться лбом в плечо Макврайса и стоять так, пока стены наконец не перестанут водить вокруг него хоровод. Но он… он не мог. Почему-то снова вспомнилась мама. Ей бы это не понравилось – то, что Гэррети трогает других парней (хоть даже и не специально, господи, Макврайс же стоит ровно, как чертов столп мира, и выглядит таким надежным). Хотя ей не понравилось бы даже то, что Гэррети водится с кем-то, кто однажды предложил ему подрочить. Даже если он и не был серьезен.

Гэррети хотел отказаться от помощи, но понял, что в одиночку точно никогда не доберется до уборной (и, скорее всего, просто ляжет спать на полу, несмотря на протестующие вопли своего мочевого пузыря).

Макврайс, как чертов джентльмен, проводил его до писсуара и отошел в другой угол.

− Не смотри, − на всякий случай предупредил Гэррети и принялся бороться с пуговицей на джинсах. Раньше у него как-то получилось ее расстегнуть… Как же он это делал?.. – И не слушай.

− Не смотрю и не слушаю, − заверил его Питер и тут же глянул через плечо. – Тебе там помощь не нужна?

− Нет! – воскликнул Гэррети и снова залился румянцем. Щеки его просто пылали, но вот странно – он почти не чувствовал стыда. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал кроме того, что, если немедленно не отольет, как пить дать взорвется. – Пр’сти.

Пуговица наконец пролезла в прорезь. Гэррети возблагодарил бога.

− Ты не смотришь? – спросил он, ощутив себя сонным и вялым (и, о боже, спасенным), и прикрыл глаза.

− Нет, не смотрю, − отозвался Макврайс откуда-то сзади.

− Хорошо.

Справив нужду и застегнувшись (на этот раз дело пошло быстрее), Гэррети решил помыть руки и делал это не меньше пяти минут, расфокусированным взглядом наблюдая за своими телодвижении в запачканном зеркале напротив умывальника. Макврайсу даже пришлось ему напомнить, что они тут не за этим.

− Думаю, тебе нужно на свежий воздух, − добавил он обеспокоенно.

Гэррети закрыл воду.

− Я… нормально.

Макврайс подошел к нему и потрепал по волосам.

− Надеюсь, утром ты скажешь то же самое.

− Утром? – в это самое мгновение мир вокруг Гэррети снова закружился, и Рэй, качнувшись назад, схватился за Макврайса, да так и остался стоять, уткнувшись тому в шею. Это было даже приятно. С закрытыми глазами Гэррети совсем не мутило от странного вращения, существовавшего только в его голове, а еще висеть на Макврайсе было очень удобно. Как будто лежишь стоя. – Утром, − повторил Гэррети, не размыкая век. Поспать – отличная идея. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас…

Макврайс положил ладонь ему на спину и осторожно придвинул его к себе. Стало тепло. Гэррети накрыло вдруг тем глухим ватным умиротворением, какое бывает только у пьяных. Он осознал, что все идет своим чередом, все – правильно, каждый из его поступков и любое из действий окружающих его людей полностью укладываются в план мироздания. Это было так прекрасно, что он не смог удержаться и улыбнулся, неосторожно мазнув губами по шее Макврайса. Питер обнял его покрепче и погладил по волосам, как маленького. Гэррети счастливо вздохнул. Все шло по большому плану мироздания. Все шло как надо… 

Спустя мгновение или вечность Гэррети осторожно поддели под подбородок, заставив поднять голову, и он, как марионетка, поддался направлявшей его руке, даже не потрудившись открыть глаза. Он был расслаблен до безвольности. Просто плавал между реальностями, как… как…

Что-то теплое и шершавое коснулось его губ.

Гэррети вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

Лицо Макврайса было прямо перед ним, удивительно четкое. Слишком близко. Он был очень симпатичным, даже со шрамом, и Гэррети вдруг подумал о том, что не должен считать его симпатичным, и сжимать в кулаках его футболку тоже не должен, и совершенно точно не должен так спокойно реагировать на то, что Питер его поцеловал, хоть и как-то глупо. Вряд ли это было в плане мироздания. К сожалению, Макврайсу было наплевать на мироздание и на все его закидоны − он посмотрел на Рэя вопросительно и самую капельку лукаво, а потом поцеловал снова. Уже совсем не глупо. В любое другое время Гэррети бы наверняка испугался (на самом деле, он и был напуган, но страх оставался где-то внутри него, в самой глубине, под толстым слоем алкоголя), но сейчас он скорее чувствовал, будто что-то недопонимает. Некоторые вещи попросту выпадали из поля его внимания: он помнил, как Питер подался вперед, как его лицо стало ближе, еще ближе, пока наконец не… а в следующее мгновение рот Гэррети уже настойчиво вылизывали изнутри. Это ощущалось ужасно странно. Гэррети сначала даже не понял, что с ним делают, потому что все то время, что он встречался с Джен – а это было действительно очень долго, − слово «поцелуй» ассоциировалось у него с чем-то мягким, легким. Они с Джен просто ласкали друг друга губами, неумело и нежно (иногда Гэррети хотелось укусить ее, но он сдерживался, потому что это наверняка бы ее шокировало), а не изображали ртами что-то вроде процесса совокупления. Порой Гэррети мучили мысли о том, что он и Джен занимаются чем-то скучным и наивным, что на самом деле все должно происходить совсем иначе, но в процессе он все равно возбуждался так, что едва не спускал в штаны. Это приводило его к выводу, что все идет как надо, и он просто придумывает проблему на ровном месте.

Теперь он знал точно – его поцелуи с собственной девушкой были скучными и наивными, и это ему очень доходчиво объяснил совсем не его, но все-таки парень.

Макврайс очень старался. Гэррети это чувствовал. Сложно не чувствовать намерения человека, который сжимает тебя в объятиях и трется языком о твой язык. И чей пах, о боже, так недвусмысленно вжимается в твой живот. «Он правда хочет меня? – подумал Гэррети отстраненно, как будто размышлял о погоде на завтра. – Как он может меня хотеть?» Одну часть его сознания очень волновал этот вопрос. В это время другая часть обнаружила, что и у самого Гэррети встало, и это заставило ее содрогаться от ужаса и предвкушения. Гэррети разрывался между двумя крайностями – отстраненной и испуганно-возбужденной, и в то же время пытался хоть как-то ответить на поцелуй со вкусом сигаретного дыма и дешевого пива (ему даже стало немного интересно, на что похож по вкусу он сам) и удержать равновесие (его словно бы раскачивало взад-вперед). Рука Макврайса, гладившая его по спине и пояснице, сползла на задницу Гэррети, обхватила одну ягодицу и смяла. Это было нагло и в то же время – очень возбуждающе. Рэй кое-как отцепил руку от футболки Макврайса и тоже потрогал его за зад. Питер глухо простонал что-то и, разорвав поцелуй, ткнулся носом Гэррети в щеку. Рэй почувствовал себя очень грязным – но и очень вдохновленным. До этого он прикасался только к Джен и к той девчонке с плакатом, что поприветствовала его в самом начале Долгой Прогулки, но, в общем, потрогать парня сзади через одежду было почти так же. Только мускулы более твердые, что ли, и фактурные. Гэррети подумал, как бы все это происходило без одежды. Наверняка очень странно. Макврайс коротко чмокнул его в висок и вновь обратил внимание на его рот. Царапнул зубами по нижней губе Рэя, сжал ее почти до боли, и тут же прошелся по ней языком. Гэррети, не выдержав, промычал что-то и толкнулся в Макврайса пахом. Большего ему было и не нужно: все закончилось раньше, чем он сам понял, что произошло.

После оргазма Рэю захотелось спать еще сильнее, зато он словно бы немного протрезвел. Его всего трясло; жар возбуждения схлынул, но ощущение влаги на губах и в штанах никуда не делось. Гэррети машинально облизнулся. Макврайс наблюдал за этим с пристальностью маньяка. «Он так и не кончил, − подумал Гэррети виновато. – Я ничего не сделал для того, чтобы… и он не сделал».

− Хорошо было? – Питер криво улыбнулся.

Гэррети открыл рот, но не смог выдавить ни звука.

− Надеюсь, что хорошо, − добавил Макврайс задумчиво и склонил голову. – Извини.

− Все… нормально, − проскрипел Гэррети. Его горло будто выковали из железа сто лет назад и с тех пор регулярно забывали смазать. – Все было… нормально.

− Нормально, − кивнул Макврайс и снова улыбнулся. Улыбка его вызывала мурашки.

Гэррети так сильно захотелось извиниться, что даже в животе скрутило, но он не позволил себе эту слабость. Ему не за что было извиняться. Он вовсе не хотел всего этого. И целовать себя он никого не заставлял.

− Я… Думаю, мне нужно идти, − пролепетал Гэррети слишком жалко для человека, собравшегося отстаивать собственные честь и достоинство. – Стеббинс там…

− Плевать на Стеббинса, − отчеканил Макврайс неожиданно резко.

Но Гэррети уже пятился к двери в главный зал бара. Он больше не мог находиться наедине с Макврайсом, внутри него будто сходились две противоборствующие армии, ни одной из которых он не мог позволить одержать окончательную победу.

− Я пойду, − пробормотал он и толкнул дверь спиной.

Макврайс смотрел на него с ужасом и растерянностью, и болью.

− Умылся бы… − тихо сказал Питер, но Рэй уже не слушал его.

Ему нужно было выпить еще, и выпить много. Или попросту выбраться отсюда и долго шагать по темной дороге. Это бы его успокоило. Во всяком случае, если бы Макврайс не шагал рядом и одним своим присутствием не наводил на мысли о размере его члена, потому что то, что упиралось в Рэя, было явно больше, чем…

Гэррети одернул себя и с силой потер щеки, чтобы прийти в чувство. Он подозревал, что видок у него еще тот, но надеялся, что Стеббинс все спишет на выпитое Рэем пиво.

Ни черта.

− Долго вы… − протянул Стеббинс скучающим голосом, стоило Гэррети лишь приблизиться к нему, но тут же моргнул и с подозрением осведомился: − Вы что, трахнулись?

Гэррети не собирался удостаивать такую дерзость ответом, но, надо думать, его сконфуженный вид и пламенеющие от поцелуев губы (а еще мокрое пятно рядом с ширинкой, которое могло появиться, а могло − нет, потому что джинсовая ткань, вообще-то, была довольно плотной), сказали Стеббинсу достаточно. Он приподнял брови и немного отклонил голову назад, давая понять, насколько поражен развитием событий, а после снова спросил:

− Он тебе все-таки присунул?

− Нет, конечно! – взвился Гэррети. – Что за мерзость ты несешь?!

Стеббинс отбил кончиками пальцев какой-то незатейливый мотив на обшивке барной стойки.

− Естественно, − согласился он, и его голос звучал на редкость понимающе… По крайней мере, поначалу. – Вот неудачник!

Гэррети не понял, кого Стеббинс имел в виду, но, пораскинув мозгами, пришел к выводу, что оба они – и Макврайс, и он сам – редкостные неудачники. Первый – потому что ему нравился Гэррети, второй – потому что Макврайс ему тоже нравился, но совсем по-другому, а с таким раскладом, как известно, дружба обычно не получается.

Гэррети потянулся было к остаткам своего пива (может быть, хоть оно улучшило бы его настроение), но Стеббинс посмотрел на него так, что он немедленно передумал и просто провел ладонью по барной стойке. Та не выглядела грязной, но на ощупь была какой-то липкой. Гэррети стало совсем неловко. Мучительно хотелось принять душ.

Рядом раздались шаги. Гэррети знал, что это значит: Макврайс вернулся. Поначалу Рэю было даже страшно взглянуть на него. Они расстались на такой некрасивой сцене… Обычно после подобного люди долгое время избегают друг друга и ждут, когда же натянутость в отношениях между ними рассосется или хотя бы станет не так заметна. Гэррети был бы и рад избегать Макврайса, но возможным это не представлялось. Конечно, можно было распрощаться с ним прямо здесь и уехать куда подальше отсюда в одиночку (если Стеббинс, конечно, не увяжется следом), но тогда это сводило на нет все усилия, потраченные по дороге сюда. 

Глупо, как же это все глупо!..

− Порядок? – полюбопытствовал Стеббинс, глядя на Макврайса изподлобья.

Питер неопределенно дернул плечом, потер руки о штанины, будто был в милях от своей тарелки, но отозвался вполне решительно:

− Он самый.

Рэй рискнул наконец повернуться к нему лицом. Макврайс выглядел отстраненным, витающим где-то. Гэррети боялся, что его будут избегать или игнорировать, но Питер казался практически таким же, как обычно, и смотрел на него без холода во взгляде. С сердца Гэррети рухнула бетонная плита. Все было в порядке. Они с Макврайсом все еще могли общаться, словно ничего не произошло. Могли забыть о постыдном инциденте. От мыслей о нем Гэррети начало подташнивать. Он попытался успокоить себя: «Все было не так уж и плохо», − но тошнота становилась все сильнее, слюна начала выделяться, как у бешеной собаки, и только тут до Гэррети дошло, что тошнота эта не психическая, а самая что ни на есть настоящая. По его желудку прокатился спазм, и Рэй, разом оценив свое плачевное состояние, а также расстояние от барной стойки до сортира и от барной стойки до входной двери, в панике метнулся к двери, спрыгнул с крыльца и скрючился над полусухим кустом шиповника.

Его рвало, должно быть, целую вечность. Возвращаясь обратно, пиво было в миллион раз ужасней.

Когда его наконец отпустило, Стеббинс и Макврайс уже вышли из бара и ошивались неподалеку.

− Вот так и бывает, − задумчиво проговорил Стеббинс. – Сначала спаиваешь королеву выпускного бала, чтобы она развела перед тобой ножки, а потом полночи держишь ее волосы, пока она блюет. Так что тебе, Питер, еще повезло.

− Неужели? – фыркнул Макврайс.

− Ага. Королева бала коротко стриженная и небритая.

Гэррети вытер рот и сердито посмотрел на Стеббинса. На настоящую злость не было сил.

− Ладно, если мы закончили тут, почему бы нам сразу не пойти на вокзал? – предложил он хрипло.

И они пошли.  



	3. III

  
_− Дерьмо эта ваша любовь! − не унимался Олсон. − В мире есть всего три настоящих вещи: хороший трах, хорошая жрачка и хорошая выпивка! И все!  
Стивен Кинг, «Долгая Прогулка»_  


  
III.  
В три ноль пять к вокзалу «АД»-а подошел какой-то поезд.

Парни ждали другого, шестичасового, который отвез бы их обратно в лоно цивилизации, но все настолько устали за эту бессонную ночь, что, заслышав характерный шум, знаменующий собой приближение состава, и приветственные гудки, разом поднялись со своих мест.

− Мы поедем на нем? – спросил Рэй с надеждой.

Это, конечно, противоречило их плану, да и потом, никто не знал, куда идет этот поезд, но сидеть и дальше на вокзале было невозможно. Гэррети, как и остальные, провел там около часа, и это был почти что самый длинный час за всю его жизнь – если не считать, конечно, всех тех бесконечных часов Долгой Прогулки, не подчинявшихся никаким законам физики и логики. На вокзале было холодно, отовсюду дуло, а металлические сидения, стоявшие рядами, имели поручни, чтобы каким-нибудь проходимцам не вздумалось лечь подремать. Пока парни шли к вокзалу, Гэррети не слишком хотелось спать, зато он просто-таки умирал от жажды. На вокзале он наконец смог попить, но как только опустился на один из этих неудобных металлических стульев, начал дремать. Иногда, когда его голова падала на грудь или нога рефлекторно дергалась, он просыпался. Ему казалось, что он проспал несколько часов, но на деле проходило не больше десяти-пятнадцати минут. Еще ужасно затекала шея. Гэррети был бы счастлив положить голову кому-нибудь на плечо и заснуть наконец по-настоящему и надолго, но с одной стороны от него сидел перманентно скучающий Стеббинс, а с другой – мрачный Макврайс. Иначе говоря, оба варианта были не самыми подходящими.

Стеббинс и Макврайс переглянулись, а после дружно обратили взгляды к окну, выходящему на пути.

− Это электричка, − заметил Питер. – Можно купить билет у кондуктора.

− И заплатить в два раза больше, − напомнил Рэй.

Стеббинс кашлянул.

− Лично я готов заплатить трижды, лишь бы не сидеть больше на этой железяке с прямой спинкой. На нее даже не обопрешься.

Все они, не сговариваясь, дружно посмотрели в окно, за стеклом которого тускло светился подъехавший состав, а потом рванули к выходу с вокзала. Когда они, запыхавшиеся, вбежали в вагон электрички, Гэррети подумал, что можно было так и не торопиться. Поезд продолжил путь уже после того, как они с комфортом устроились в относительно мягких креслах. Гэррети досталось место у окна, и это поначалу здорово его обрадовало. Он собирался смотреть на проплывающие пейзажи, но первые же две минуты движения сморили его, и он отключился.

Спустя какое-то время его разбудил Макврайс, тронув за плечо. За окном было по-прежнему темно, а значит, проехали они не слишком-то много. Тем не менее, вагон, который, когда они только сели в него, был пуст, теперь наполнился под завязку. Ровный гул десятков разговоров накатывал волнами, как прибой. Где-то вдали капризничал ребенок.

− Что? – спросил Гэррети, хмурясь спросонья, и Макврайс жестом указал ему на подошедшего контролера – рослого улыбчивого индейца с длинной косой, невероятно странно смотревшегося в форме и фуражке.

Гэррети кивнул и полез в рюкзак за деньгами. 

− Докуда едете? – спросил индеец.

Парни обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Они не знали, куда держат путь, даже куда идет этот поезд.

− Понятно. «Чистые ворота» подойдут?

− Ворота? – поморщился Стеббинс.

− Да, спасибо, − не моргнув глазом, отреагировал Макврайс.

Вскоре им продали билеты, которые тут же прокомпостировали в надлежащем порядке. На билете хмурого Рэя чудной кондуктор пробил улыбающуюся рожицу и перешел к следующий пассажирам.

Гэррети попробовал снова заснуть, но у него ничего не вышло. Люди вокруг не спали, и их жизнь кипела слишком активно. Гэррети с разочарованием подумал, что смог спать даже на Долгой Прогулке. Каким-то чудом, но смог. Должно быть, был слишком вымотан. Теперь же его все отвлекало, и он больше не чувствовал себя слишком усталым… В общем, сон не шел.

Поезд двигался сквозь странный и диковатый мир посмертия. Особенно грустно, по мнению Гэррети, было то, что этот «странный» и «диковатый» мир оказался похож на его… эээ… прижизненную реальность как брат-близнец. Ничего чудесного и магического, если не считать того, что им все-таки продали алкоголь (но лучше бы и не продавали).

Минут через двадцать электричка остановилась у очередной пригородной станции, и в вагон втекла новая порция людей. Индеец-контролер дважды подбегал к дверям, забирал у стоящих на платформе какие-то тюки и затаскивал их внутрь. Перед тем, как двери закрылись, в поезд сел кто-то с целой кучей табуретов, поставленных один на другой, и гигантским рюкзаком.

− Такое впечатление, что мы уезжаем все дальше и дальше от центра местной культуры, − проворчал Стеббинс. – Потому как, знаете ли, в центр культуры табуреты не везут.

− Может, они для него много значат? – откликнулся Макврайс с сарказмом. – Может, с этими табуретами у него связаны незабываемые эротические воспоминания?

«А ты только и думаешь, что о сексе», − промелькнуло в голове у неожиданно пришедшего в раздражение Гэррети. Хуже того, что он начал мысленно придираться к словам Питера, было то, что он снова ощутил прилив возбуждения и неловко поерзал в кресле.

Спустя две станции контролер, проходивший мимо с очередным тюком, откуда торчало что-то до омерзения похожее на человеческие волосы, предупредил парней, что следующая остановка – «Чистые ворота». Время приближалось к пяти утра, хотя Гэррети казалось, что должен быть уже как минимум полдень следующего дня.

Спустя полчаса поезд в очередной раз остановился, и вся троица, отчаянно зевая, сошла на полустанок. Они уже успели забыть, как снаружи прохладно, поэтому тут же озябли. Гэррети съежился и засунул руки в карманы, но теплее от этого не стало.

− Что будем делать? – спросил он. Нижняя челюсть его иногда подергивалась, но он кое-как удержался от клацанья зубами.

− Ляжем спать, − пробурчал Стеббинс и зевнул.

− Но не прямо же тут? – ужаснулся Гэррети.

− Найдем что-то вроде гостиницы, − пояснил Макврайс. – Давайте, парни. Чем быстрее с этим разберемся, тем быстрее окажемся в теплых мягких кроватках.

После этого каждый из них погрузился в собственные мысли, и разговор заглох сам собой. Их небольшой отряд выбрался с территории вокзала в город и пошел вперед по первому попавшемуся широкому проспекту. Небо на горизонте постепенно становилось прозрачным, серо-зеленым, фонари тускнели и близился рассвет. Гэррети пришло в голову, что это его первый рассвет здесь… где бы он ни был. Это было немного странно. В той жизни у него был дом, были мама с Джен, его соседи, старые приятели, с которыми их пути разминулись… А в этом мире у него были только Макврайс и Стеббинс. И еще со всяким барахлом. Это, конечно, лучше, чем совсем ничего, но, по правде сказать, без дома и без мамы было плохо. У Гэррети больше не осталось собственного места в жизни. Жизни, впрочем, в нем тоже не осталось.

Гэррети вздохнул.

− Не грусти, − неожиданно обратился к нему Макврайс.

− Я… я не грущу.

Макврайс только усмехнулся, даже не взглянув на Гэррети. Его взгляд был устремлен на светлую полоску у самого края небосвода, что изредка виднелась в просветах между домами. Облака возле нее как-то по-особенному светились, будто нафосфоресцированные.

− Молодец.

Тут в Гэррети словно что-то сорвалось.

− Представляешь, мы больше никогда их не увидим. Своих родителей. Ты не увидишь больше свою сестру, я – маму… − «и Джен», хотел добавить он, но окончание фразы растворилось прямо у него на языке. Он не хотел больше упоминать Джен при Макврайсе.

− Что ж, действительно печально, что мы не сможем позвонить им или отправить открытки на Рождество, но подумай о том, что все смертны, и однажды они практически наверняка окажутся здесь… − Макврайс обвел оценивающим взглядом город вокруг. – Не прямо здесь, конечно, но в этом мире. Думаю, им, в конечном счете, достанется что-нибудь получше. Может быть, кто-то находит в своих рюкзаках ключи от особняка и автомобиля, а потом комфортабельный автобус с исправной системой кондиционирования подвозит их до дома?

− Хорошо бы… − мечтательно протянул Гэррети, а потом наконец сообразил: − Ох ты ж, значит, мой отец тоже где-то здесь?.. Его забрал Эскадрон, уже давно, и…

− Поищем его потом? – предложил Макврайс.

Гэррети кивнул ему с благодарностью. Ночной инцидент стал понемножку выветриваться у него из головы, и теперь казался не более чем миражом, навеянным алкоголем.

Они шли. Мимо проплывали многоэтажные дома, какие нередко строят в больших городах. Около некоторых из них были ухоженные дворики с газонами и заездами для машин, около других асфальт был разворочен и всюду валялась щебенка. Наконец на противоположной стороне улицы замигала вывеска отеля. Отель даже издалека выглядел вполне презентабельным – у него были двойные белые двери, и фасад, отделанный под природный камень.

− И он даже не похож на жуткую дыру, − с видом знатока проговорил Стеббинс.

− Имеешь в виду, как бар «Перчик»? – уточнил Макврайс.

− Именно.

− Думаю, там нет дешевых номеров, − поделился своим беспокойством Гэррети.

Его спутники одновременно повернулись к нему.

− Выбирать нам все равно не из чего, − заметил Стеббинс резонно. – Предлагаю действовать следующим образом: все достаем бабло и стряхиваем его в общий банк. Так или иначе, на одну комнату нам хватит. Лучше бы, конечно, взять хотя бы номер на двоих, но если нет, и на одного сойдет.

Гэррети свел брови на переносице. Должно быть, во всем были виноваты усталость и недосып, но кое-чего он понять так и не мог:

− А почему мы не возьмем номер на троих?

Стеббинс драматично закатил глаза.

− Потому что на три кровати денег нам точно не хватит. Ну, не будь таким неженкой, сорок седьмой, лежать в одной постели с нами лучше, чем в земле на глубине шести футов, − и он похабно поиграл бровями.

Макврайс хмыкнул неопределенно, а Гэррети предпочел проигнорировать последнюю фразу. К тому же, он был всецело занят предстоящим вселением в отель. Нужно было выглядеть достаточно взросло и платежеспособно, а они, как ни крути, были похожи на подростков без определенного места жительства. Да и финансы у них, прямо сказать, неотвратимо приближались к нулю.

− А если нам не хватит денег совсем ни на что?

− Не беспокойся, тогда мы ограбим банк, − сказал ему Макврайс и подмигнул.

Внутри отель не выглядел так же хорошо, как и снаружи. Скорее – очень уныло. Около двери охранник читал мятую газету, а за стойкой дремал администратор. Когда парни подошли поближе, он сонно поздоровался и приготовился вновь погрузиться в себя.

− Самый дешевый номер, будьте любезны, − буркнул Стеббинс.

− С двумя кроватями, − добавил Гэррети растерянно.

Администратор – тощий, болезненного вида паренек не намного их старше – поднял голову и долго смотрел на них. С подсчетами в пять утра у него дела обстояли не слишком гладко.

− Вас трое, − наконец выдавил он.

Стеббинс взглянул на Макврайса, словно только что заметил его присутствие.

− А-а, трое… Не волнуйтесь, тип со шрамом уйдет.

Макврайс ткнул его локтем в бок.

− Уйду, ага.

Они кое-как вписались в журнал регистрации и даже оплатили злосчастный номер, отдав за него практически все, что у них, в итоге, было. Осталось только два с половиной доллара на незапланированные расходы. «Или веревку с мылом, − мысленно добавил Гэррети. – Или одну веревку…».

Администратор был настолько любезен, что даже проводил их до номера и самостоятельно открыл его, потратив около пяти минут на пляску вокруг двери.

− Замок заедает, − пояснил он, пропустив всех, включая Макврайса, внутрь.

Гэррети устало осмотрел номер. Две кровати (но их можно было сдвинуть), две тумбочки, телевизор (каналы в котором наверняка платные), минибар, шкаф с тремя вешалками и душевая комната за дверью в углу. Не особенно роскошно, но Гэррети, по большому счету, было уже наплевать. Он мог продать душу за возможность просто упасть лицом в кровать и лежать так, без движения, сутками. К счастью, ему осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. Пока администратор не уйдет.

Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что тот совсем не спешил оставить новых постояльцев в одиночестве.

− Вода в душе медленно нагревается. Просто выкрутите кран до упора и дайте воде немного политься, − вяло предупредил администратор.

− Угу, − промычал Стеббинс. Вид у него был крайне нетерпеливый.

− И на ночь приставьте к входной двери стул.

− Угу, − вновь промычал Стеббинс на автомате, но тут же опомнился: − А это еще зачем?

− Замок заедает, − сказал администратор так, словно это должно было все объяснить, и почесал затылок. – А еще по ночам тут бывает неспокойно. Правда, ночь уже на исходе… Но все равно. Приставьте стул, это никогда не бывает лишним. Хорошего отдыха, − после этого он наконец соизволил удалиться, предоставив парней самим себе.

− Сдвигаем кровати? – осведомился Макврайс.

− Нет, будешь спать на полу, − огрызнулся Стеббинс, но как-то не всерьез. Его запас острот, как и заряд энергии, подходил к концу.

Кровати то ли весили целую тонну, то ли после долгого и выматывающего путешествия ни у кого не было сил с ними возиться. Тем не менее, спустя десять минут пыхтения и тихих переругиваний их все-таки удалось придвинуть друг к другу. Стеббинс сбросил обувь и бесцеремонно улегся в центре.

− Слишком нагло даже для тебя, − фыркнул Макврайс.

− С чего бы это? Кому-то все равно придется лежать в центре, так почему бы не мне?

Макврайс только скрипнул зубами. На пол около окна легло первое, еще бледное, оранжево-розовое пятно – след неумолимо надвигающегося рассвета, и Питер поторопился зашторить окна. Спустя минуту спор продолжился уже в полусумерках.

− … и что, мама не учила тебя чистить зубы перед сном?

− Жалкая провокация. Попробуй что-нибудь получше.

− То же самое могу посоветовать и тебе. Чистка зубов два раза в день зубной щеткой средней жесткости – вот выбор стоматологов…

− Если я сейчас отправлюсь в ванну, ты займешь мое место.

− Я же не такой психопат, как ты. И твое место мне нахрен не сдалось.

− О, и ты совсем не хочешь натянуть блондинчика… − тут Стеббинс сообразил, что немного увлекся. – Прости, Рэй.

Гэррети как раз впал в то полусонное состояние, когда все не имеет значения, так что с легкостью проигнорировал бы любую обидную ремарку в свой адрес и без всяких извинений. Он даже не вполне понимал, почему его товарищи битый час спорят о том, кто будет лежать посередине. Сам он вовсе не желал там оказаться – слишком много людей вокруг, которые шумно дышат и шевелятся во сне, а еще, если среди ночи (точнее, дня) приспичит в уборную, придется через кого-нибудь перелезать… В общем, неудобно. Гэррети больше нравилось спать с краю. Еще можно было свесить руку или ногу с кровати, это очень здорово, когда жарко…

Слово «жарко» почему-то напомнило Рэю о том, что случилось ночью – о ничего не значащем пьяном эпизоде в туалете бара, – и его как будто обдало огненной волной возбуждения и стыда. А ведь он так и не принял душ. До сих пор. И даже сейчас, когда душ совсем рядом (и плевать, что вода в нем медленно нагревается), он все еще стоит тут и слушает бессмысленные препирательства этих двоих.

− Я пойду искупаюсь, − предупредил он и, прихватив из своего рюкзака зубную щетку, отправился в ванную.

Как только он закрыл дверь на щеколду, Макврайс и Стеббинс прекратили спорить и принялись вполне мирно обсуждать что-то. Гэррети никак не мог разобрать, о чем они беседуют, и это его немножко удручало. Интересно все-таки, что заставило этих двоих зарыть топор войны ради поддержания тонуса.

− Странные, − пробормотал себе под нос Гэррети и принялся раздеваться.

Душ показался ему чем-то потрясающим. После всего того, что с ним произошло, после бесконечного месива из смертей, страданий, боли, новых смертей, эмоциональной и психической деградации и собственной безвременной кончины как закономерного итога – да, душ был тем самым, что действительно могло напомнить ему: в огромном многоликом мире все еще есть кое-что прекрасное. И наплевать, что сначала из крана хлынул жидкий лед. Гэррети был рад даже этому. Он хотел отмыться от своей и чужой крови, от дорожной пыли, въевшейся в волосы, он все еще чувствовал на себе следы Долгой Прогулки, словно это по нему прошлись, а не наоборот. Гэррети пришел в себя в этом странном нигде, людном и пыльном, и его тело выглядело так, будто ему не пришлось пережить ничего катастрофического, но он знал, что все это – одна сплошная иллюзия. Его даже удивило, что, стоило ему ступить в ванну, дно не окрасилось в грязно-розовый от разбавленной водой крови.

− И мои ноги вполне нормальные, − вновь заговорил Гэррети, не совсем осознавая, что думает вслух.

И вот – вода. Говорят, что огонь всеочищающий, но вода тоже ничего.

Вымывшись, Гэррети какое-то время бездумно стоял под душем, и вода, уже успевшая нагреться, барабанила по его спине. Спать хотелось невыносимо, но и покинуть этот крохотный островок уединения не было сил. По другую сторону двери находились люди, которых судьба по какой-то нелепой прихоти выбрала ему в товарищи… И ведь это были те, кто меньше всего подходил на эту роль! Взять хотя бы Стеббинса. Гэррети долгое время думал, что тот – что-то вроде киборга, присланного на бренную землю, чтобы человечество не расслаблялось. Куда там механическим кроликам до этой совершенной машины!.. А на деле все оказалось совсем не так. И Стеббинс был не железный, и одиночество ему не особенно нравилось. «Наверно, если бы не его чувство юмора, он бы совсем свихнулся, − подумал Гэррети с тоской. – Плохо быть ублюдком Майора». С Питером же дела обстояли еще более запутанно. Он и нравился Гэррети, и до одури его пугал, а уж после инцидента в уборной Рэй и вовсе не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны, он был уверен в том, что он не гей (хотя он действительно мало знал о геях – и о себе, как оказалось, тоже), с другой стороны, он целовался с парнем и кончил, по большому счету, только от этого (и еще потому, что его немного облапали, но он тоже распустил руки, так что это было взаимно, и оттого еще более неловко). Гэррети мог сколько угодно винить во всем Макврайса, но он прекрасно понимал, что тоже не без греха.

− Просто Джен так не целовалась, − добавил он шепотом, будто оправдывался перед кем-то, и наконец выбрался из-под душа.

Его еще ждало белье, которое непременно нужно было постирать.

Джинсы были в относительном порядке. По-хорошему, их следовало бы постирать тоже, но расхаживать в одном лишь полотенце Гэррети не мог. И, опять же, эта безумная ночевка втроем… Так что Гэррети, закусив губу, натянул джинсы на голое тело. Все лучше, чем ничего.

− Мы думали, ты там утопился, − сообщил Стеббинс, так и не соизволивший встать в кровати.

− С чего бы мне? – удивился Гэррети.

− Кто ж тебя знает.

Макврайс занял ванную следующим, а Гэррети лег спать, но сон, разумеется, не шел. Постельное белье странно пахло, Стеббинс раздражающе качал ногой, вставшее солнце так высвечивало занавеси на окне, что они казались объятыми пламенем. Мозг Гэррети просто не мог остановить свой сумасшедший забег по закоулкам размышлений.

− И что мы будем делать дальше? – тихо спросил Рэй, подтягивая под щеку угол подушки.

− Найдем работу, снимем жилье, остепенимся и перестанем друг с другом общаться, − отозвался после довольно долгой паузы Стеббинс. – Даже здороваться при встрече не будем. Чтобы, знаешь, не ворошить былое.

− Я не шучу.

− Я тоже не шучу.

Гэррети снова стало как-то грустно и жалко себя, поэтому он перевернулся набок, спиной к Стеббинсу и лицом к двери ванной, за которой успокаивающе шумела вода. Рэй уже начал засыпать под этот монотонный звук, когда он прекратился. Спустя пару минут Макврайс вышел из санузла, тоже – в одних только джинсах и с голым торсом. Гэррети почему-то почувствовал себя на взводе, даже сердце припустило, хотя ничего особенного вроде бы и не случилось. Подумаешь, увидел парня без футболки! Даже не девчонку. Гэррети зажмурился и постарался дышать ровнее. Кровать с другой стороны скрипнула – Макврайс лег.

Стеббинс вздохнул:

− Ну ладно, − и встал. Сполз с кровати и прошагал к ванной, оглянувшись напоследок: − Мое место не занимать.

Макврайс, заложивший руки за голову, только закатил глаза:

− Да уж конечно.

После этого он лениво потянулся и перекатился на середину.

Сердце Гэррети отбивало чечетку. «Ничего даже не происходит, − сказал себе строго Рэй. – Расслабься и спи». Но теперь он совсем не мог спать. Его сознание разрывалось между пятью взбесившимися органами чувств, стремящимися скормить ему как можно больше информации о Макврайсе. О том, как глубоко и размеренно тот дышит, засыпая, и какое ровный умиротворяющий жар от него исходит, и как его дыхание щекочет шею Гэррети. Макврайса вдруг стало слишком много, и это не давало Гэррети покоя.

− Что-то случилось? – вдруг поинтересовалась причина его нервозности, и Гэррети взволнованно облизал губы. 

− Не могу заснуть, − ответил Рэй, судорожно обдумывая, что же ему делать. Взять подушку и лечь на пол? После восьми часов сна на жестком полу позвоночник проклянет его, зато рядом никого не будет. Никого, тепло дышащего Гэррети в загривок. Как вообще можно спать в таких условиях?..

− Иди сюда, − пробормотал Макврайс неразборчиво.

Гэррети выгнул шею, чтобы понять, что же Питер имеет в виду. Вопрос: «Куда идти? Я уже и так здесь», − все крутился у него на языке, неотвязный и в то же время глупый. Гэррети понимал – это просто такое выражение. Дурацкое выражение…

Макврайс подтянул Рэя к себе, положил его голову к себе на плечо. Гэррети даже не сопротивлялся. Уже второй раз за день им овладела необъяснимая покорность. Его мозг вроде бы протестовал, но как-то вхолостую, а тело и вовсе жило своей жизнью. Сейчас, например, оно наконец расслабилось, сердцебиение замедлилось, подстроив ритм под стук сердца Питера, и Гэррети понял, что начал засыпать, пока его мозг занудно бухтел о том, что никогда, ну просто никогда он не заснет, пока полуголый неровно дышащий к Рэю парень стискивает его в объятиях (хотя это и объятиями в полном смысле слова не было). «Можно я, наконец, уже не буду ни о чем думать?» – риторически вопросил Гэррети то ли у себя, то ли у вселенной, и, пока размышлял, каким мог бы быть ответ, незаметно отключился.

Ему снилось что-то мутное, сумбурное, что-то о том, что нужно идти и ни за что не останавливаться, и он все шел и шел, а рядом скользили страшные тени. У его пути не было ни цели, ни пункта назначения, и когда Рэю начало казаться, что этот кошмар никогда не кончится, он пришел в себя. Ему было жарко, и что-то давило на него. Гэррети завозился, пытаясь спихнуть с себя тяжелое и горячее, но когда тяжелое и горячее пошевелилось в ответ, он запоздало вспомнил, что это Макврайс. Во сне они каким-то образом поменялись местами, и теперь Питер лежал на Рэе, придавив его к кровати своим весом. Гэррети каким-то немыслимым образом вывернулся, отвоевав себе долгожданную свободу, устроился поудобней и начал уже вновь погружаться в сон, когда Макврайс обнял его сзади. «Надо скинуть его руку, − отчеканил мозг Гэррети менторским тоном. – Давай же, скинь его руку!». Гэррети почему-то подумал о том, что именно так это бы и сказала его мама. Ну, разве что чуть более истерично. Вот примерно так: «Рэй, что ты себе позволяешь! Скинь с себя руку этого испорченного мальчишки, или, клянусь богом, я выставлю тебя на улицу без штанов, и все увидят, какой ты на самом деле!..»

Какой?

Гэррети поморщился, осторожно коснулся руки Макврайса. Та была теплой и очень приятно грела живот. В этом, конечно, было что-то двусмысленное, но Гэррети же не возбудился от этого (тут он не на шутку испугался, что действительно мог бы завестись от чего-то такого трогательного и простодушного, как объятие во сне), а значит, все было в порядке. Гэррети погладил руку Макврайса – просто провел вверх-вниз и с изумлением открыл, что волоски на предплечье его товарища встали дыбом от прикосновения. Это всколыхнуло в нем какую-то болезненную нежность. Еще Гэррети вдруг мучительно захотелось поговорить с Питером, услышать его голос, и это было совсем уж странно, ведь они разговаривали всего какие-нибудь час-два назад, и тогда Рэю не казалось, что в этом есть что-то особенное. Обычный обмен словами. Теперь же слова были не важны. Гэррети нужны были интонации. Модуляции голоса.

«Нужно спать», − напомнил себе Рэй и, погладив руку Макврайса в последний раз, закрыл глаза. Хорошо, что Питер спал и ничего не чувствовал. Он мог бы все неправильно…

Макврайс резко отодвинулся от Гэррети и замер, проверяя, не проснулся ли тот. Рэй застыл, стараясь дышать медленно и глубоко, как это делают спящие. Он понятия не имел, зачем притворялся. Возможно, не хотел обсуждать с Питером, почему прикасался к нему. «Захотелось», − это же плохой ответ, верно? Люди любят весомые причины, логически обоснованные и неопровержимые. Вот только у Гэррети не было таких причин для своих поступков. Обычно он старался следовать правилам и всему, чему его обучили за жизнь, но иногда из-под гнета социальных условностей будто прорывался совершенно другой человек, может быть, настоящий Реймонд Девис Гэррети, и уж ему законы и порядки были чужды. Он хотел поступать по-своему, хотел брать то, что ему предлагают (как это вышло с той девчонкой во время Долгой Прогулки, у нее была классная задница, и она горячо целовалась, не так как Джен, но и не как Питер, о нет) и хотел получать наслаждение. В законопослушной размеренности его мало что привлекало. Она была сера и скучна. Как его предполагаемый брак с Джен. Как жизнь с матерью, которая изо всех сил старалась, чтобы Рэй не пошел по стопам бунтаря-отца – и чтобы он держал свой язык при себе. Впрочем, и член тоже. Если подумать, в тех дурацких играх Гэррети с Джимми Оуэнсом не было ничего страшного – просто им было интересно посмотреть на пенисы друг друга. Это как… ну, выяснить, у кого машинка больше. Но нет! Усилиями матери этот случай превратился в кошмар Гэррети. Джимми Оуэнс и его идиотский член! Причем в те далекие времена пенис Джимми был таким крохотным, что на него и смотреть не стоило – пустая трата времени. Ладно, тогда и у Гэррети дела обстояли немногим лучше, но…

Макврайс задумчиво прикоснулся к его лицу, тыльной стороной ладони обрисовал линию подбородка Рэя. Гэррети было решил, что к нему, сонному, так пристают, но, пока он лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше (спихнуть с себя наглую руку или проигнорировать ее, или разрешить себя ласкать, и нужно ли изобразить внезапное пробуждение?..), Макврайс осторожно сполз с постели и побрел в направлении ванной. Скрипнула дверь. Включилась вода. Трубы из-за низкого напора застонали на разные лады.

Все эти будничные звуки умиротворяюще подействовали на Гэррети, но как только он позволил себе расслабиться, тишину разрушил ледяной голос Стеббинса:

− Молодец. Поздравляю.

− Что? – дернулся Гэррети. Он не понимал, ни с чем его поздравляют, ни почему Стеббинс был так зол. К тому же, когда Рэй в последний раз слышал голос товарища, тот направлялся в душ. Вероятно, с тех пор прошло уже довольно много времени − солнце успело сильно отклониться от своего предыдущего положения. Стеббинс же спокойно спал на противоположном краю кровати – или делал вид, что спал. Глаза его были закрыты, а лицо – невыразительно, светлые волосы торчали в разные стороны.

− Ты напоминаешь мне некоторых девиц, − проговорил Стеббинс, так и не потрудившись открыть глаза. Он словно был выше этого. – Из тех, что хотят всем нравиться, но не собираются лишаться девственности с кем попало, потому что ждут «того самого».

− И чем это? – сердце тяжело забухало у Гэррети в груди. Ему хотелось поднять кулак и отвесить лежащему на другом конце кровати парню смачную оплеуху.

− Тем, что они ведут себя точь-в-точь как ты. Сначала стараются показаться миленькими, флиртуют, а потом – «Не-е-е-ет, тебе нельзя засовывать сюда свои пальцы, и ничего я не намокла, мерзкий извращенец!». А потом снова флиртуют. А потом – «Не-е-е-ет, я берегу свою девственность для мужа!». А потом они не просто флиртуют, но и показывают тебе свои трусики. Ой, упс, как внезапно! А потом… Надеюсь, ты догадываешься, что случается потом?

− Что?

− Кто-то, кому надоело их высокомерное блеянье, насилует их в кустах где-то в Центральном парке.

Гэррети перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку. Он хотел заснуть в ту же минуту и пропустить мимо ушей окончание поучительной истории Стеббинса. Что-то подсказывало, что оно ему понравится еще меньше, чем начало.

− Так какое отношение это имеет ко мне? – негодующе прошипел он. Подушка проглотила половину звуков.

− Ты – точно как те девчонки. Стараешься быть с Макврайсом милым, строишь ему глазки. А все эти очаровательные «Никуда без него не пойду!»… О да. Но Макврайс – он обычный парень с недотрахом. Парень, которому ты нравишься. Он не хочет видеть подвоха. Он хочет в койку. Хочет хорошенько тебя отжарить. А ты хочешь, чтобы он крутился рядом, верный, послушный, чтобы он помогал тебе, позволял спать на его плече – и больше ничего. Ты не хочешь ничего отдавать взамен, только брать и брать, и брать. Это же так удобно, так здорово! – презрительно выплюнул Стеббинс. – А когда Макврайс хочет получить хоть что-нибудь – и ведь, заметь, он не пытается уткнуть тебя лицом в стенку и не засадить со всей дури, он джентльмен! – ты начинаешь упираться. То есть, тебе подрочили, и ты счастлив, но ты вроде как был против, так что ты еще и святой… Едрить ты бестолочь.

То, что говорил Стеббинс, было ужасно. Гэррети хотелось сказать, что он неправ, что все совсем не так… Что Питер ему нравится, и не только потому, что он красивый, и хорошо целуется, и заботится о Рэе, и вообще – сделал для него столько! Гэррети хотел также упомянуть о том, что каждый раз, когда он начинает ощущать эротические переживания по отношению к Питеру, в его голове звучит осуждающий материнский голос и сто лет назад просроченные угрозы оказаться выставленным нагишом на улицу. И что, если Стеббинс настолько против этой якобы игры Гэррети в отношения, какого черта он постоянно отпускает нетолерантные шутки и ведет себя, как старый сводня? Иными словами, Гэррети было, что сказать, но он промолчал. Он не хотел говорить со Стеббинсом. Ему лишь было грустно оттого, что и Макврайс мог подумать о нем что-нибудь подобное – например, что он, Рэй, просто использует его.

− Я… поговорю с ним. Объясню ему, почему так себя веду.

− М-да. Или лучше дай ему.

− Что?

− Я серьезно. У него уже глаза на лоб лезут, а ты на самом деле не так против, как хочешь это продемонстрировать. Дай, − тут Стеббинс неожиданно приоткрыл один глаз – видимо, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают. – Вам будет круто, а я никому не скажу.

− Ты просто дьявол, − пробормотал Гэррети, вся злость которого куда-то испарилась. – И манипулятор.

− Ага, − лениво согласился Стеббинс. – Наверно, это семейное.

− Кстати, а как ты узнал, что Майор – твой отец?

− Спросил у матери, кто мой папа, а та ткнула в телевизор и сказала – вот он. Очень трогательно, правда? – Стеббинс с чувством выполненного долга закрыл глаз, давая понять тем самым, что разговор закончен.

− Ага-а, − протянул пораженный Гэррети. − Умопомрачительно.

− О чем болтаете? – Макврайс вышел из ванной, и хотя Гэррети был достаточно осведомлен о жизни, чтобы понять, чем тот там занимался, легкий румянец на скулах Питера и покрасневшие от закусывания губы заставили что-то перевернуться в его животе. Теперь он и сам, пожалуй, был бы не прочь снова оказаться под душем, но претворение этой идеи в жизнь грозило вылиться для всех в беготню по кругу.

− Об отце Стеббинса, − откликнулся Гэррети дрогнувшим голосом. Он надеялся, что не начал ни с того ни с сего стихийно краснеть, хотя уже чувствовал, как волна необъяснимого жара охватывает его шею и грудь.

− Парни, да вы психопаты, − заявил Макврайс устало, рухнул между ними и, похоже, тут же отключился.

Гэррети продолжил с недоумением смотреть на него, на то, как гладкая кожа на его скуле резко переходит в неровно зарубцевавшуюся розовую. На безмятежном лице спящего Макврайса шрам выглядел особенно жутко. «А ведь он мог умереть тогда. Или лишиться глаза», − открыл для себя Гэррети, и невольно поежился. Тут-то он и заметил, что Стеббинс снова наблюдает за ним – за тем, как он рассматривает Питера.

− Дай ему, − проговорил Стеббинс одними губами, артикулируя очень четко, словно герой какого-нибудь ситкома.

Гэррети молча показал ему средний палец и повернулся на другой бок.  



	4. IV

  
_− Я думаю, нам всем стоит поразмыслить о том, как обстоит дело с сексом на том свете.  
Стивен Кинг, «Долгая Прогулка»_  


  
IV.  
Где-то совсем рядом раздался чудовищный хруст, за которым послышалось громкое: «Блядь!».

Гэррети рывком сел. Сердце молотило как сумасшедшее, пульсировали даже кончики пальцев. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, хотя всего секунду назад он сладко ронял слюни на подушку (о чем свидетельствовала неприятно-мокрая щека). Что-то выдернуло его из грез – что-то хрустевшее и оравшее, − но было темно как в склепе, и он даже не мог толком разобрать, что случилось.

− Э-э-э… Макврайс? – позвал он, не особо надеясь на ответ.

Поблизости снова коротко ругнулись.

− Питер, с тобой все в порядке? – Гэррети на ощупь встал с кровати, решив для начала найти включатель света. В конце концов, в темноте они далеко не продвинутся.

− О да, в полнейшем! – Макврайс обретался где-то в районе двери. Что он там делал, по-прежнему оставалось большой загадкой.

Еще Гэррети было интересно, почему, черт возьми, так темно, но ответить на этот вопрос помогала банальная логика – они проспали весь день, и наступила ночь, а свет от уличных фонарей не проникал в гостиничную комнатку потому, что окна плотно зашторили.

− Какой-то дебил поставил здесь гребаный стул! – сообщил Макврайс возмущенно. –Спрашивается, какого хрена…

− Тем дебилом был я, − спокойно заметил Стеббинс с кровати. – И, если ты не помнишь, бледный чувак с ресепшена долго наставлял нас придвигать на ночь стул к двери.

Гэррети, касаясь рукой стены, чтобы не налететь на нее в темноте (с ориентацией в пространстве у него всегда было не особо, а повторять так или иначе печальный эпизод встречи Макврайса со стулом не хотелось), добрался до входной двери, а заодно и нашарил выключатель. Комнату озарил неприятный оранжево-желтый свет. Гэррети не сразу понял, как вообще свет может быть таким тусклым и раздражающим, но потом сообразил – во всем виноват абажур от лампы. Такими вот оранжевыми абажурами, похожими на гигантские тыквы, пользовались еще в его детстве – и, вероятно, в детстве его мамы, и даже до этого… Иными словами, абажур когда-то купили на распродаже, и это не делало ему чести.

С другой стороны, плохое освещение было меньшим из всех зол, выпавших на их долю этой ночью.

− Ты можешь ходить? – сочувственно спросил Гэррети у Макврайса, растиравшего ногу. Выглядело это так, будто у него всего лишь ушиб, хотя, судя по звуку, он наверняка ее сломал.

− Могу, − усмехнулся Питер. – Не волнуйся, Рэй, я в порядке.

− Если у тебя перелом, это серьезно… А ведь у нас даже медстраховки нет! – ужаснулся Гэррети.

Стеббинс, так и не поднявшийся с постели, раскинул руки и ноги, словно огромная и тощая морская звезда.

− Открою один большой секрет – тебе не нужна медстраховка, – заявил он, пялясь в потолок. – И ему не нужна медстраховка. И даже мне! А знаешь, почему?

Макврайс скорчил рожу:

− Потому что мы мертвы?

− Именно! – Стеббинс изобразил чахлые аплодисменты.

− Может быть, встанешь, наконец? – спросил, не выдержав, Гэррети и тут же смутился своего сурового родительского тона.

− Номер оплачен до следующего утра, и все это время я намереваюсь пролежать здесь. Не для того я, знаешь ли, прошел… Кстати, сколько?.. В общем, не для того я обалдеть как много прошел, чтобы после этой экзекуции поднимать свое бренное тело с матраса и нести его черт знает куда. Кстати, Гэррети, ты в курсе, что нам некуда идти и что у нас закончились деньги?

Гэррети терпеть не мог, когда Стеббинс оказывался прав, а тот, как ни печально, оказывался прав почти всегда. В этом было что-то от проклятия.

− А для чего? – ехидно прищурился Макврайс. – Чтобы твой сволочной папашка наконец тебя признал? Думал, это круто?

− О, оставь это, − меланхолично ответил Стеббинс, глядя в потолок. – Никто не ненавидел моего «сволочного папашку» сильнее меня.

− Зря ты списываешь нас со счетов, − парировал Питер и попробовал пройтись. Вышло у него не так уж и плохо – несмотря на страшный хруст, кажется, обошлось без перелома. Или это хрустнул стул? Гэррети решил, что Макврайс – железный.

Железный Макврайс тем временем дохромал до своего рюкзака и принялся что-то в нем искать. Должно быть, сигареты, чтобы притушить боль дозой никотина.

− Думаю, нам нужно достать деньги, − сказал Гэррети. Это снова прозвучало как-то не так – по-родительски и ужасно угнетающе. Стеббинс так удивился, что даже сел.

− И откуда же мы их достанем? Родной дом остался где-то очень далеко, и сбережения в жестяной коробке из-под сладостей – тоже.

− Я же не в этом смысле, − обиделся Рэй.

Перед ним как никогда четко нарисовалось будущее – и не какое-то там далекое аморфное будущее, вовсе нет. Речь шла о том будущем, которое уже на пороге и готовится окунуть всех замешкавшихся в себя – сегодня, завтра, на следующей неделе. В этом будущем не было ни занятий по профориентации, ни чванливых, вечно кичащихся чем-то знакомых родителей, с которыми нужно «поддерживать связь» и которые «могут помочь», и связей тоже не было – родственных ли, дружеских ли. Все, что Гэррети знал об устройстве мира, враз обнулилось. Прошлое лежало в руинах. В пыли у обочины Пути. Вчера (хотя, возможно, это все еще было сегодня – из-за сбитых периодов сна и бодрствования Рэй начал путаться во времени) ему казалось, что окружающий его мир, мир посмертия, холоден и страшен, а сейчас… что ж, он по-прежнему был холоден и страшен, но Гэррети начал видеть в нем перспективы. 

Не было как таковых ни ада, ни чистилища – и там, и там оказался всего лишь город, где-то почище, где-то погрязнее. В раю, видимо, строили элитное жилье с подземными паркингами и зимними садами на крыше. Кто-то, наверно, прожил настолько праведно, что заработал себе и личный бассейн… Но разве только ради этого и стоило делать добрые дела? Гэррети не сделал в своей жизни ничего особенно хорошего, и почти попал в автобус, который увез бы его… куда? К личному месту на подземной стоянке и бассейну? К квартире на пятнадцатом этаже с видом на зеленую зону? Это теперь не имело значения. Гэррети – возможно, впервые в своей жизни – оказался выше обстоятельств. 

С самого своего рождения он плыл по течению: делал, что ему говорили, хорошо себя вел, не хулиганил… не был «как отец». Да, его отец тоже не являлся образцом для подражания, он сквернословил, много пил и, набравшись, почти не контролировал себя, но где-то там, внутри, под вечной усталостью и алкоголизмом, он был борцом. Он протестовал против Эскадрона как мог, за что и поплатился, но даже это было лучше задушенного молчания матери Гэррети. Рэй понимал, почему мама была такой, и любил ее – всем сердцем любил! – но какая-то крохотная, неуемная часть его души не могла простить ей скрытности, превратившейся в религию, ставшей гигантским безмолвным идолом, за чьей неповоротливой тушей рождались и тут же гасли все душевные порывы миссис Гэррети. Страх подавил ее. Она отказалась бороться. Но не только это Рэй не мог ей простить. Куда больнее ему было от осознания, что страх матери передался ему как вирус, как инфекция, и он позволил заткнуть себе рот. Просто расслабился и поплыл по течению. И плыл бы дальше – к ожидаемой свадьбе, к счастливому на первый взгляд, но пустому, унылому браку, к совместной старости и ( _о да, наконец-то_ ) смерти. И он умер бы, ни на секунду не задумавшись, что все это – как-то… иллюзорно. Как сон. Ничего настоящего, ничего живого.

Старый мистер Ти был прав. Так неожиданно… Отличный ход для остросюжетного сериала! И все же – свихнувшийся владелец голубятни как опытный терапевт диагностировал у Гэррети и Джен полную (и, несомненно, поразительную) неживость, которой, казалось бы, не должны страдать те, кто способен ходить, дышать и переваривать индейку в брусничном соусе.

А потом что-то пошло не так, и неживой Гэррети решил попробовать бороться – или, попросту говоря, совершенно себя уничтожить.

Он, конечно, этого не понимал. Ему все представлялось как-то иначе – до самой Долгой Прогулки. Сон разума длился и длился, пока Гэррети не очнулся, обнаружив себя посреди дороги. Бодрящая прогулка от границы штата Мэн в никуда. Очень полезно перед завтраком, если хотите больше никогда-никогда не есть. А потом кончилось и это. Гэррети вновь проснулся, вокруг опять была пыль, и, казалось, можно было бы снова плыть по волнам обстоятельств, но Гэррети, похоже, не был сухопутным кораблем, и плыть по земле не умел. Пришлось наконец шевелить ногами и решать что-то своим умом.

И теперь… Теперь он знал, как это – идти и самостоятельно определяться. И это давало ему силы: столько сил, сколько нужно.

− Чем это тебя так осенило? – спросил Макврайс. Голос его звучал напряженно, но губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку.

Он был очень красивым, когда улыбался. Когда не улыбался, в общем-то, тоже, но улыбка и какой-то особый блеск в глазах делали его совершенно неотразимым.

Гэррети на мгновенье показалось, что он тонет, он весь взмок, но каким-то образом все-таки заставил себя успокоиться.

− Думаю, все участники Долгой Прогулки на самом деле пострадали оттого, что искали легких путей. Ну, эта завлекалочка: «Выиграй – получишь все, что хочешь». Так ведь не бывает. Нельзя в один момент получить все, что хочешь… Или можно, но тогда оно тебе уже не понадобится, − грустно добавил он.

− Но ты же сам не знаешь, зачем туда пошел, − перебил его Макврайс, которому озарение Рэя не казалось таким уж гениальным.

− А, да… Что касается меня, я искал хоть какой-то путь, − радостно сообщил Гэррети. – Потому что, знаешь ли, всю жизнь плыть и плыть, плыть и плыть…

Стеббинс посмотрел на Гэррети с тоской и зевнул, выглядя при этом очень разочарованным.

− Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но он спятил, − обратился Стеббинс к Макврайсу, когда наконец смог снова соединить челюсти, − и, возможно, в скором будущем подастся в какую-нибудь секту улыбающихся идиотов… Как думаете, тут бывают секты?

− Не пойду я ни в какую секту! Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что мы можем взять все в свои руки и заработать столько денег, сколько нам нужно для жизни…

− И что ты умеешь делать? – спросил Стеббинс напрямую.

− Ну, э-э-э… − Гэррети точно умел что-то делать, и даже весьма неплохо, но вот так сходу не мог вспомнить ничего подходящего. Не про вязание же ему говорить!

− Вот именно, − Стеббинс победоносно воздел руку к потолку, после чего вдруг встал с кровати и, приблизившись к Рэю, протянул ему открытую ладонь с неожиданной и, по правде сказать, необъяснимой требовательностью, − а теперь дай мне мультиинструмент!

Гэррети вытаращился на него.

− Зачем?

− Заработаю нам столько денег, сколько нужно для жизни, − прозвучало в ответ. – По крайней мере, столько, сколько нужно для хорошего старта. Макврайс?

Под недоуменным взглядом Гэррети тот кивнул, расплывшись в сладкой улыбке.

− Я в теме.

Стеббинс склонил голову с таким видом, будто ни секунды не сомневался.

− Видишь, он в теме. А теперь дай мне мультиинструмент.

Гэррети отступил и даже отыскал свою рюкзак, но отдавать инструмент не спешил – потому что не мог постичь всей глубины задумки Стеббинса (да что там, он вовсе в нее не въезжал), а все идеи, которые его посещали, были связаны с чем-то незаконным. С тем же ограблением банка. Впрочем, чем дольше он наблюдал заговорщицкие взгляды, которыми обменивались парни, тем сильнее уверялся в том, что его предположение верно.

− Вы же… Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь никого грабить?

− Нет, конечно. Мы же не такие бесчеловечные. Это будет обычное бытовое воровство.

Гэррети притиснул рюкзак к груди.

− Знаете…

Макрайс покачал головой неодобрительно и, подойдя к Рэю, положил руку ему на плечо. Гэррети как парализовало. В голове зашелестели голоса из прошлого, мать Гэррети снова причитала, что ее сын катится по наклонной – но это происходило так далеко, что он не всегда мог разобрать ее злые слова. Вскоре те и вовсе стихли. Руки Гэррети ослабели, и он вручил рюкзак Питеру просто потому, что не мог больше держать его, да и вовсе забыл, почему так важно никому его не отдавать. Макврайс достал мультиинструмент и отставил рюкзак в сторону.

− Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, − заверил он Гэррети, так и стоявшего с глупым лицом. – В аду мы уже побывали, и там нет ничего страшного. Просто плохое пиво.

− Когда заработаешь свой первый миллион, можешь вернуть отелю деньги, а пока считай это его маленьким недобровольным вкладом в твое будущее, − Стеббинс почесал шею. – Теперь – твоя роль. Самая важная. Выходишь отсюда – и мы все выходим, − закрываешь номер, берешь ключ и идешь выписываться. Когда все проходит гладко, сваливаешь отсюда, проходишь два дома, садишься в миленьком дворике и ждешь нас.

Гэррети все это совсем не нравилось, но дела их обстояли по-настоящему печально, а значит, особенного выбора у него не было.

− Могу я хотя бы посетить уборную, пока копы нас всех не загребли?

Стеббинс жестом изобразил какой-то издевательский аналог «Милости прошу».

Когда Гэррети снова вернулся в комнату (надев постиранное белье, которое, к счастью, успело высохнуть, и, поплескав себе водой в лицо), его товарищи стояли друг напротив друга с каменными лицами, словно герои какого-то низкобюджетного вестерна.

− Мне все это не нравится, − напомнил Гэррети перед выходом. – Очень-очень хреновый план.

− Нам тоже, − скривился Макврайс.

− Удачи, − меланхолично бросил Стеббинс и потащил Питера в противоположную от выхода сторону.

Гэррети пожал плечами и пошел возвращать ключ. На этот раз на ресепшене сидела администратор-девушка, которая была так занята разглядыванием журнала мод, что совсем не обратила внимания на нервозность Рэя. Гэррети старался держать себя в руках (потому что он-то, в отличие от остальных, не делал ничего противозаконного), но его рот все равно дергался сам собой, а еще Рэй не знал, куда деть руки. Никогда раньше он с таким не сталкивался. Наконец девушка-администратор равнодушно пожелала ему «счастливого пути» (что после Долгой Прогулки воспринималось не иначе как насмешка), и Гэррети, судорожно сжимая руки в карманах военной куртки, вышел на улицу.

Что ж, здесь ночью было определенно лучше, чем в «Арвент Дарженс». Воздух хотя бы не наполняла копоть.

Опомнившись, Гэррети заторопился. У него совсем не было времени стоять здесь и блаженно дышать ночным воздухом. Он теперь по другую сторону морали… типа того. И Гэррети очень быстро зашагал к «миленькому дворику» − если дворик, пришедший ему на ум, и был тем, который имел в виду Стеббинс.

Затем потянулись мучительно долгие минуты ожидания. Гэррети подозревал, что на самом деле прошло совсем немного времени, но его наручные часы встали (должно быть, это случилось в момент смерти), и он понятия не имел, как ему проверить, сколько он на самом деле тут сидит. Мысли его, не занятые больше ничем, с готовностью потянулись к возможным вариантам неблагоприятных исходов и принялись перебирать их с раздражающей скрупулезностью. А что, если Макврайс и Стеббинс все-таки попались? И девушка-администратор наконец отвлеклась от своего журнала, благоухающего, как целый парфюмерный магазин, и вызвала полицию? Что, если парней посадят? Гэррети останется один. Ему не хотелось быть одному. Не после всего, что произошло. Черт возьми, он поехал за Макврайсом в ад (хорошо, в «АД») не для того, чтобы тот просидел до самого апокалипсиса за решеткой. И будут они встречаться только дважды в месяц на тюремных свиданиях, в унылой комнатенке без окон, с ужасной кроватью, и…

Гэррети просунул ладони между коленей и закусил губу. И почему он об этом подумал?.. Рэю хотелось обвинить Стеббинса с бредовыми идеями, свою мать с ярко выраженной гомофобией, Джимми Оуэнса с его членом, опять же … Но все они имели к мыслям Гэррети весьма посредственное отношение. Он бы приходил к Макврайсу, потому что хотел к нему приходить. Наверно, они бы разговаривали ни о чем, потом занимались неловким сексом, и Гэррети уходил бы, чувствуя себя совершенно отвратно. Ощущение использованности было бы удивительно стойким, и жило бы в нем еще неделю-две, а после растворялось, оставляя на своем месте выжженный участок, эдакую квинтэссенцию пустоты. И Рэй бы, ненавидя себя, шел на новое свидание. В той тюрьме его бы наверняка все знали. Сначала отпускали гадкие шуточки, потом привыкли и прониклись бы. Начали бы с ним болтать… Если бы он не бросил эту свою затею со свиданиями и не начал совсем новую «новую жизнь», без прошлого.

Гэррети вздохнул – и тут же едва не подпрыгнул, когда его окликнули.

− Вы долго! – возмущенно начал он. – Я думал, вас уже забрали на машине с мигалкой!

Стеббинс и Макврайс переглянулись.

− Мы просто решили сделать крюк вокруг квартала, − объяснил Питер, едва ощутимо касаясь преплечья Рэя. – На всякий случай. А теперь пойдем отсюда.

Какое-то время они шли очень быстро, поэтому на разговоры их не хватало – только на частое дыхание. Когда отель оказался где-то вдали, за многочисленными поворотами, троица наконец сбавила темп.

− Ну, теперь у нас есть деньги, которых, если повезет, никто не хватится еще долго, так что я предлагаю… поесть, − заявил Стеббинс.

− Что, даже не купить билеты на поезд в какое-то другое «нигде»? – саркастично полюбопытствовал Макврайс. – Просто поесть?

Стеббинс сделал вид, что раздумывает.

− Всегда хотел пообедать в стрип-клубе.

− Ты имеешь в виду, всегда хотел _побывать_ в стрип-клубе? – хмыкнул Гэррети. Переживания стали понемногу отпускать его. С Макврайсом ничего не случилось, со Стеббинсом тоже, и перспектива тюремных свиданий растаяла в мутной дымке возможного, но маловероятного будущего.

− Хотел, − с вызовом ответил Стеббинс. – Моя сладкая Лола и…

− Да-да, мы все это слышали, − поспешил согласиться с ним Питер. – Лола и Драгоценные Презервативы. Напиши об этом книгу, может, станешь Нобелевским лауреатом.

− … гамбургер с картошкой фри! Нет ничего более патриотичного, чем гамбургер с картошкой фри, − закончил Стеббинс как-то невпопад. Видимо, Лола его сейчас занимала лишь постольку поскольку.

− Суп из кукурузы патриотичней, − ввинтил Макврайс.

− Да, и блинчики с сиропом, − добавил Гэррети.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Рэй почувствовал себя так, будто внутри него стремительно разрасталось что мягкое и теплое, и розовое… Как сладкая вата, которую наматывают на палочку прямо на твоих глазах, пока из тонких блестящих ниточек-паутинок не получится целое облако волшебства. В детстве Гэррети до безумия любил сладкую вату.

Стеббинс закатил глаза.

− Я вас ненавижу! Давайте наконец поедим!

− Ну… ладно, − Гэррети понял, что не ел уже очень, очень давно, но многочисленные переживания и неловкий эпизод с тошнотой в баре (вернее, возле его порога) нивелировали чувство голода.

− В стрип-клубе!

− Он не отстанет, − пожал плечами Макврайс.

Гэррети только махнул рукой.

− И ладно. Мы найдем стрип-клуб, где подают вкусные блинчики.

*** *** ***

Стрип-клуб назывался «Парадайз», но ничего райского в нем не было. Даже блинчиков.

Зато парней пустили туда без расспросов и требований показать удостоверение личности. Даже проводили к столику у самого помоста, где еще довольно энергично – ночь только начиналась – крутились фигуристые девицы в нарядах, которые и платьями-то назвать язык не поворачивался.

− Пепельницу, пожалуйста, − помахал Питер официантке, одетой чуть-чуть приличней любой из девушек на сцене.

− Не кури до завтрака, − вырвалось у Гэррети раньше, чем он успел себя остановить.

Именно это постоянно твердила его мать его отцу: «Не кури до завтрака». Вторым бессменным хитом на радиостанции «Гэррети-фэмили ФМ» было: «Не пей пиво перед ужином».

Макврайс улыбнулся Рэю немного виновато, но сигареты все равно достал.

− Для завтрака немного поздновато, не так ли? И не волнуйся, Рэй, я уже немного слишком мертв для того, чтобы умереть от рака.

Это Гэррети совсем не убедило:

− Ты можешь умереть и попасть куда-нибудь еще, и мне придется умирать следом. Пожалуйста, избавь нас всех от этого!

Макврайс так и застыл с наполовину вытянутой из пачки сигаретой. Его брови комично приподнялись, будто он так до конца и не понял смысл сказанного Гэррети.

− Рэй, дорогой, ни за что не умирай из-за меня.

Каждый раз, когда он произносил «Р-р-рэй», Гэррети казалось, что он кончит. Вот просто так.

− Я постараюсь. И ты… больше не умирай.

− Не буду, − пообещал Макврайс. – Мне не понравилось. Хотя знаешь, все закончилось не так уж и плохо…

− Не могу больше вас слушать, − Стеббинс, приняв трагичный вид, подпер щеку кулаком. – Бла-бла-бла, розовые сопли, бла-бла-бла, вечность в объятиях друг друга…

− Не слушай, − отрезал Макврайс. Ему наконец принесли пепельницу, и он с наслаждением закурил.

− И мы такого не говорили, − излил Гэррети свое негодование, процентов на семьдесят являвшееся притворным. На самом деле, ему было удивительно хорошо.

− О, подожди немного, скоро начнете… − тут Стеббинс прервался, потому что на вытянутую языком сцену под зажигательную музыку вышли две горячие рыжеволосые сестрички-близняшки, представленные немногочисленной публики как «Роуз» и «Кэнди». – Так, все, плевать на Лолу, новый план! Я трахну их! – последнюю фразу он проговорил так торжественно, будто клялся на Библии.

− А не многовато ли? – отозвался Макврайс без особого энтузиазма.

Официантка пришла снова, на этот раз – с замызганными меню, и, вручая их, как-то по особому, обещающе заглянула в глаза Питеру. Гэррети скривился. Макврайс заметил это и подмигнул ему.

Меню стрип-клуба составили не особенно патриотично, поэтому Рэю в итоге пришлось довольствоваться шницелем с салатом. Макврайс после долгих колебаний выбрал бифштекс, выглядевший на картинке очень средне-западно, а Стеббинс попросту забыл о том, что хотел поужинать, и разве что не ронял слюни, пялясь во все глаза на огненно-рыжих сестричек.

− Принесите и ему бифштекс, а то он нескоро еще вынет голову из задницы, − попросил Питер официантку, которая теперь наворачивала вокруг него круги, как голодный стервятник. Девушка глупо захихикала в ответ, но заказ приняла.

Они ели под безвкусную популярную музыку, громыхавшую так, что пол под ногами вибрировал. Перед их глазами крутились девушки – белокожие брюнетки с похожими на вишни губами, загорелые блондинки, покрытые блестками, экзотичные латинос. Гэррети думал о концепции воздаяния и о пире во время чумы. И совсем немного – о том, что рай он представлял себе менее убого.

− У нас есть мелочь? – нетерпеливо спросил Стеббинс у Макврайса, стоило тому лишь скрестить на своей тарелке вилку и нож.

«Родители хорошо воспитали Питера», − подумал Гэррети и усмехнулся своим мыслям.

− Насколько мелкая мелочь?

− Такая, чтобы не выпадала из трусиков вон тех красоток.

− Сейчас что-нибудь подыщу, − Макврайс порылся в рюкзаке и вручил ему пригоршню смятых купюр.

Гэррети уставился на странно выглядящие деньги со смешанным чувством.

− Вы что, обворовали других стриптизерш?

Макврайс посмотрел на него серьезно.

− Рэй… Даже в голову не бери.

Гэррети совершенно потерялся под его внимательным взглядом.

− Не буду.

Стеббинс позвал официантку, которую они, по правде сказать, уже должны были порядком достать. Даже удивительно, что каждый раз она появлялась с улыбкой и готовностью помочь. Стеббинс что-то прошептал ей в ухо, указал на сцену, сунул в кармашек ее передника с оборочками одну из банкнот и довольно оскалился. Макврайс возвел очи горе:

− Это мерзко, ты в курсе?

− Мерзко и сексуально.

− Нет, просто мерзко.

− Смотрите-ка, моралист нашелся! – воскликнул Стеббинс, но тут официантка вернулась сказать ему, что обо всем договорилась. – Встречаемся за этим столиком через час. Или полтора… Или нет, все-таки через час, у меня на самом деле нет столько бабла!

Спустя секунду его и след простыл. Гэррети задумался было, не заказать ли ему выпить, коль скоро он может это сделать, когда девушка в кружевном переднике, в очередной раз проходя мимо, осведомилась сладким голосом, не хочет ли Макврайс «чего-нибудь». Питер повернулся к ней, улыбнулся так, что у Гэррети перехватило дыхание, и попросил тем глубоким проникновенным тоном, каким наверняка приглашал бы ее на свидание:

− Скажите, есть ли у вас свободные комнаты для… уединения?

− Да, конечно! – официантка оперлась бедром об их столик. – Хотите увидеть там кого-то особенного?

− Вообще, да, − Макврайс улыбался по-прежнему очаровательно, а вот девушка немного спала с лица, − и – нет, спасибо, не нужно приглашать никого из ваших танцовщиц. Нужна только комната.

Официантка ушла за ключом, недовольно поджав губы. Гэррети тронул Питера за рукав:

− А зачем нам комната?

Макврайс уставился на него, как на идиота. Очень многозначительно уставился.

Гэррети нервно моргнул.

− Э. Правда?

Макврайс, по-прежнему молчавший, пару раз коротко кивнул. Он старался не улыбаться, но, кажется, не мог справиться со своими губами.

− Я… э-э… Ты же понимаешь, что… э-э…

− Тебе понравится, − пообещал Макврайс.

Вернувшаяся официантка звучно шлепнула ключ на стол перед ним и удалилась.

− Ты ее расстроил, − сказал Гэррети, потому что не знал, что еще ему сказать. Он очень хотел пойти с Макврайсом и очень хотел, чтобы ему на самом деле понравилось, его член уже выжидающе упирался в ширинку, но Рэй просто не мог согласиться. Тогда бы голос матери в его голове сорвался на сиреноподобный крик и попросту свел бы его с ума.

− Я нечаянно, − отозвался Макврайс и невинно похлопал ресницами, а потом решительно встал и протянул Гэррети руку. – Клянусь, если в процессе все станет совсем плохо, можешь с чистой совестью сбежать.

− Я не сбегу, − пообещал Рэй, дрожащий от предвкушения и самого настоящего ужаса. – И не уйду. Я бы уже ушел, если бы мог. Или даже вообще не приходил тогда – ну, за тобой. В «АД»… Ох, глупо звучит.

− Значит, не можешь? – уточнил Питер, вздернув бровь.

− Значит, нет.

Комната, которую для них подыскали, была невероятно убого и безвкусно обставлена. Гэррети не мог перестать думать обо всех тех, кто приходил сюда в поисках кратковременного наслаждения, за которое потом долго мучает совесть. Ему не хотелось заниматься сексом на пугающем багровом диване, с которого за время его существования свели, должно быть, миллиарды пятен.

− Тут ужасно, − откровенно признал он.

Макврайс пожал плечами.

− Я ждал чего-то такого. Эпитет «ужасный» преследует меня по жизни. Ну, знаешь, начиная с Присциллы, размахивающей ножом, и заканчивая…

− Не говори о ней, пожалуйста.

− Больше не буду.

− Может, мы просто посидим для начала? – предложил Гэррети смущенно.

Они сели рядышком на диван, словно младшеклассники перед видеомагнитофоном, набираясь смелости перед тем, как включить кино со взрослым рейтингом. Только их кино было бы вполне жизненным.

− Мне страшно, − сказал Гэррети и тут же понял – нет, совсем нет. Ему уже не было страшно. 

Он ждал.

Макврайс подался вперед, чуть ссутулившись, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, заглянул в лицо Гэррети, будто в книгу, с волнением и предвкушением, готовый найти в его мельчайших его мимических движениях что-то неочевидное, что-то, до чего еще нужно добраться.

− Нет, не страшно, − с удивлением проговорил он.

− Наверно, я сошел с ума.

− Победителям можно, − прошептал Макврайс совсем рядом со ртом Рэя – каждый слог выдохом ложился на его губы, − и, придержав его за подбородок, поцеловал первым.

Гэррети забыл, что они в убогой и безвкусно обставленной комнатенке, в дешевом (или не очень) стрип-клубе на краю мироздания, пространство вытянулось подзорной трубой, время стало двигаться скачками, то тормозя, то убыстряясь. Гэррети прижал руку к своему сердцу. Пульс звучал безумно. Макврайс отнял руку Рэя от его собственной груди и положил на свою. Его сердце звучало сильно и уверенно. Никаких бешеных танцев с медленными пируэтами, лишь ровный, чуть убыстренный ритм.

Гэррети неловко обхватил Макврайса одной рукой, не то пытаясь держаться за него, не то собравшись обнять.

− Поцелуешь меня еще раз? У тебя хорошо получается.

− Неужели? – Питер выглядел насмешливым, но Рэй подозревал, что это что-то вроде защитной реакции.

− Да.

− Подожди-ка… − Макврайс отцепил от себя руку Гэррети, которая словно бы жила своей жизнью, и, ласково погладив ее большим пальцем по запястью, положил на диван рядом с хозяином. Рэй вытаращился на свою руку, будто прежде никогда не видел.

Питер встал.

− Но… − Гэррети почувствовал себя глупо. – Мы же договаривались просто посидеть, и потом…

Макврайс опустился перед ним на колени.

− Можешь сидеть, − выговорил он отстраненно, снимая с Гэррети куртку, словно с ребенка. Затем он взялся за футболку Рэя и потянул ее наверх. Гэррети оставалось лишь поднять руки. Когда прохладные пальцы Макврайса проскользили вверх по ребрам и дальше, мимо его соска, он дернулся и застонал, прикусив губу.

− И ты сказал, что поцелуешь меня, − Гэррети уже не был уверен, что ему сказали именно это, но в этот момент он вообще был мало в чем уверен. Его тело пылало, разум неминуемо превращался в калейдоскоп движений и порождаемых ими ощущений. Он как будто нашел другой способ воспринимать реальность.

Макврайс отбросил его футболку на дальний конец дивана и расстегнул его джинсы. Гэррети заскулил. Дыхание не умещалось в его легких; он глотал воздух мелко и часто, боясь подавиться.

− Именно, − признал Макврайс и, подняв взгляд от паха Рэя, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. А потом толкнул, заставив откинуться на диван спиной, и рывком стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем. – Я тебя поцелую.

А потом взял его член в рот.

*** *** ***

− Я где-то забыл сигареты, − посетовал Макврайс. – Хотя, вообще-то, никогда не понимал, почему люди курят после секса. Как ты думаешь, почему?

Голова Гэррети протиснулась в горловину футболки.

− Не знаю, я же не курю. Знаешь, о чем я думаю?

− О том, что надо было взять у Стеббинса презервативы? Потому что надо было.

Гэррети успешно проигнорировал эту фразу, потому как, начни он придумывать, что на это вообще можно ответить, ему бы стало еще больше не по себе. Хотя, пожалуй, это было хорошее «не по себе». Просто он пока еще не знал, как с ним быть.

− Думаю, на самом деле мать Стеббинса не знала, от кого забеременела, а когда Стеббинс спросил про отца, просто ткнула пальцем в телевизор. Такое случается.

Макврайс запрокинул голову и захохотал.

− Очень своевременное замечание, Рэй.

− Ну, это просто пришло мне в голову.

− Ты – непризнанный гений дедукции.

В дверь постучали.

− Что, час уже закончился? – удивился Макврайс.

Гэррети развел руками.

− У меня часы стоят.

− Выходите уже, засранцы, я вас слышу, и вы закончили, − прокричал с другой стороны двери Стеббинс.

Макврайс хитро улыбнулся.

− Давай ему не откроем?

− Он высадит дверь, − мрачно предрек Гэррети и, подхватив свою куртку с дивана, все-таки открыл Стеббинсу. Тот сунулся в дверной проем, быстро огляделся и, вполне довольный результатами осмотра, вышел обратно.

− О, глядите, у вас в номере так же отвратительно, как было и у меня! А теперь пойдемте, пойдемте прочь из этого дьявольского места.

Макврайс и Гэррети только обменялись понимающими взглядами и, расплатившись, последовали за Стеббинсом наружу.

Ночь была в самом разгаре.

− Это был какой-то неправильный рай, − поделился недовольный Стеббинс. − За сияние божественного наслаждения с меня взяли деньги.

− А нам все понравилось, − заявил Макврайс с ухмылкой.

Стеббинс сделал вид, что его тошнит.

− Теперь-то, надеюсь, мы отправимся на вокзал за билетами, и свалим отсюда? – осведомился Питер с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. − Туда, где все может быть лучше, чем здесь? Или попросту туда, где нас еще не было? Кстати, а в какой стороне вокзал?

Гэррети покрутил головой, вспоминая, какой дорогой они добирались до «Парадайза», и случайно заметил горящий вдалеке светящийся знак с логотипом метрополитена.

− Смотрите, подземка! Может быть, спустимся туда и доедем до вокзала? Наверняка ведь есть станция, которая так и называется – «Вокзал».

Стеббинс и Макврайс замерли в задумчивости.

− Может, лучше пройдемся? – предложил Питер, как раз отыскавший в своем рюкзаке вторую пачку сигарет, некогда отданную ему Рэем.

Теперь Стеббинс выглядел так, будто его тошнит на самом деле.

− Тебе еще не надоело?

Макврайс пожал плечами, точно это было в порядке вещей – предложить кому-то прогуляться после Долгой Прогулки. Потом он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Гэррети, но тот лишь кивнул ему. 

− Психи… − простонал Стеббинс. − И я вместе с вами. Что я вообще тут делаю?

− Не сомневайся, мы постоянно спрашиваем себя о том же… − подколол его Макврайс, и Стеббинс ожидаемо разразился бесконечно длинным монологом о пользе, приносимой им обществу, да и всему миру в целом.

Парни вышли на очередную широкую улицу – они не читали ни названий, ни сообщений о количестве миль отсюда до того или иного места, − и решительно зашагали вперед. 

Их было трое, и все они в глубине души верили, что идут куда-то, где мог бы находиться другой, настоящий рай. А может быть, дело было даже не в раю. Может быть, им просто нравилось идти.  



End file.
